Your not afraid of a Wolf?
by mchap1154
Summary: Decided to change summary since the first one sucked, my OC has a family story that stretches back all the way to ancient Japan, but when she gets mixed up in the adventures with TMNT can she find the courage to open up her past to them, and is it possible for her to take a place in someones heart? Follow the adventures of TMNT and learn more about her past and mysterious power.
1. Chapter 1

You're not Afraid?

Ok, this FanFic is based off of the 2012 version of the turtles, we all know that in their world when normal people look at them, they just run and scream, but what if while on patrol they meet another young girl (that is obviously not April) that wasn't even the slightest bit afraid when she meet them? Allow me to tell that story, I'll be following with the series just to see how my character will play in the show. Enjoy! (P.S. This story starts off in episode 5 'I think his name is Baxter Stockman')

Ch.1 His name is Baxter Stockman and her's is Maria

The guys managed to sneak away from the sewers for some late night skating, Mikey was using the new T-pod that Don made and was listening to the new songs it was down loading. They stopped on top of one the building that over looked a cement stair case, obviously it was a perfect for grinding until they saw something or rather someone in a strange looking metal suit.

"Who the heck is that guy?" Don asked as he was the first to see the guy

"I don't know, but he needs a beat down!" Raph said getting ready to pound the guy

"Hold on Raph, we don't he's going to do anything wrong he.. he could be... on his way to... church"

"Wearing high-tech battle armor? What kinda church is that?"

"A really awesome one!" Mikey quietly said

"What ever, its my call, I'll decide who gets a beat down."

That's what he said until he saw the guy using some kind of laser to melt the lock off a door.

"That guy needs a beat down!"

That's when they sprung into action, but before they did Mikey saw something out of the corner of his eye. He looked to the other street, but after what he saw he had to do a double take to make sure he saw what he thought he saw.

A girl about the same age as them, with mid waist long dark brown hair, her eyes were a mix of light blue and green which made them look like an aqua color, but in a different light they looked light blue. She was wearing a white, black and gray plaid short sleeved shirt with a white camisole underneath. She had on dark blue jeans and a pair of dusty black cow boy boots, she also had her hands in her pockets. Over all, she was really pretty, he would have kept on looking, but his brother called him and told him to come on.

He listened to his brothers and got into the fight with Stockman. And he was dealt with quickly and swiftly. How ever Stockman's elbow jammed into a window, thus breaking it, and setting of an alarm. Then they threw him into a dumpster while he swore revenge saying his name was Baxter Stockman.

When the police came they made it to the roof tops and watched as the police left the scene. Mikey was enjoying his self, until he saw that girl again. Without even thinking he breathed a sigh like he was daydreaming. The guys turned to see their youngest brother staring that something.

"Uh... earth to Michelangelo, are ya still there buddy?" Don asked as he waved a hand in front of his face.

"dude what are you staring at?" Raph said impatiently. Mikey answered by pointing at the girl he saw.

When they looked in her direction they had a similar reaction like when Mikey saw her.

"Whoa." Leo breathed quietly

"Wow!" Don said obviously impressed

"Dude!" Raph said blinking a few times

"I know right? We gotta say something!" Mikey said his eyes still on the girl. So while his brothers were still staring like he did, he whistled and shouted "HEY!" while waving.

The guys were snapped out of their daze when he did that, then tried to stop them, they still couldn't afford any one to see them. So Raph and Leo covered his mouth

"Mikey are you crazy?!" Leo shouted quietly

"You better zip your mouth shut, before I rip it off!" Raph shouted quietly to his younger brother.

"Uh guys... I think it might a little too late to start pounding him now." Don said as if he was afraid.

They looked to the girl one more time, only to find that she was looking back. Her bright aqua eyes were looking at each of them, they would switch from one turtle to another. They were to afraid to move, their cover was blown, but instead of running and screaming like humans normally did, she just gave them a small smile and raised one hand in the air and waved back at them. Then she continued her walk.

Now to say that they were confused about how this girl reacted to seeing them, was an understatement. Wanting to know more about this girl they followed her.

They were following her for about five minutes until when they came around the next corner she was gone. They were about to investigate until someone pulled on the ends of each their bandanas. They all screamed and turned around to find the girl trying to not to laugh.

"What the? Are you trying to give us a heart attack?" Raph said clearly annoyed

"I'm sorry, but I had to do it. Its not exactly every day a fifteen year old girl is followed by four mutant turtles." She said trying to fight back the laughter

"Yeah well is not everyday that a human girl acts so relaxed when she's see's us." Leo said adjusting the back of his bandana.

"Look I'm sorry ok, but if you wanted to know who I was, you should of asked." She said with a grin on her face.

"Um... so how come your not like afraid of us or whatever?" Mikey asked

"Am I supposed to be?"

"Well no its just... no human has ever just looked at us the way you did." Donnie said

"Hey I'm not the kind to judge someone just because of how they look. Its like the old saying goes 'Never judge a book by its cover.' Besides everyone knows that looks can be deceiving, but you have nothing to worry about when it comes to me. Ok?"

It was clear that this girl had no intention of harming them, but still why would she be so calm?

"By the way, my name is Maria." She said holding out her hand.

"Well Maria" Leo said as he was the first to shake her hand, which she did "I'm Leonardo, call me Leo, and these are my brothers."

"Raphael"

"Donatello"

"And Michelangelo"

"A pleasure I'm sure." She said she would have continued until she looked up into the sky and saw that the full moon had come out from behind the dark clouds of the night.

"Listen, I wish I could stay, but I can't. I have to be some where, its very important." She said with a sad look on her face.

"Let us take you there, if you're in a hurry." Leo offered

"NO!" She shouted

They were all taken back by her sudden out burst, what would make this calm girl go off like that?

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Was all she said as she ran off back flipping off of roof tops and jumping distances and normal human could never reach!

"Hey wait, when we can we see you again?!" Mikey shouted. She must have heard him because she stopped.

"We can meet back right where you guys are standing OK. But right I really have to go! Until next time, goodbye guys!" and those were her final words as she disappeared into the night.

They watched as the girl named Maria ran by jumping from roof top to roof top. They were hoping that they would meet again, and if not sooner.

They left and made their way back to the lair.

"Alright, it's two am, Splinter's still asleep." Leo said

"Dudes, we just pulled off something without splinter knowing about it, this epic." Mikey said with huge grin

"It was not epic, it was a really bad idea."

"Why?" Raph asked as flipped into beanbag chair "we got out there and stopped a sleez ball, not to mention that new girl we met, with her we probably just made an ally. So what's the problem?"

Meanwhile Mikey was searching for the T-pod, but couldn't find it, it must fallen off of him while they fought Stockman.

"Ya know I'm a little curious about those skills that Maria pulled off when she left. She was jumping and using acrobatic skills that no regular human could use unless they were enhanced by something." Donnie said as he put his hand to his chin, thinking deeply.

"So she's probably studies martial arts like us." Raph guessed.

"Maybe, but I can't help but wonder."

Meanwhile with Baxter Stockman...

Stockman managed to pull his self out of the dumpster, and landed with a crash. But as he got up he saw a blue glowing disc in the distance. Curious he took the head phone piece and plugged it into his armor. But it was surrounded with a dark red glow, and the armor seemed to repair its self. He flashed an evil smile, with a whole new plan to get his revenge.

How ever, little did he realize that he was being watched, by a figure on top one of buildings that surrounded him. The figure had razor sharp fangs, long black claws, pointed ears on the top of its head, a long, thick fur covered tail, and its eyes were a dark red. When it saw what Stockman had done, it had a pretty good idea about what would happen next, it let a low growl escape its throat and set off to watch as its plan unfolded.

Meanwhile back at the lair with the guys.

They were doing their early morning exercises, but everyone acted like they were half asleep, Splinter was obviously not happy with this.

"Knees higher Leonardo. Extend Michelangelo. Raphael do you call that Kohtanchi, because I do not!" Splinter yelled

Donatello some how did a technique wrong and nearly landed on his face.

"Yamie!" Splinter shouted once more.

His sons got in line and kneeled before their sensei.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" He questioned his son

"Something we wanna tell you? Uh... nope." Mikey said

"You all seem tired."

"No were not!" Leo said with a smile

"Wide awake!" Donatello said a smile

"Fresh as daisy's!" Raph said backing up his brothers, also with a smile on his face.

Michelangelo didn't answer, he just yawned and fell asleep on the floor.

"So you wouldn't reject to a little round of... Roundori?" Splinter asked as he pulled out his practice sword.

The guys looked skeptical, but Splinter was quick to act. He layed each one them on their shells. Each one in pain and in a daze.

"I hope you learn turtles that truth isn't the only thing that hurts."

Training was done for the day and everyone went to doing their own thing. IN the living room, Raph was reading one of his comics, and Leo was watching Space Adventures. And Leo was repeating what the captain said.

"We may have started this rebellion by accident, but by the rings of Nebular, we are going stop it on purpose." Leo said in perfect sync with his fav character.

"You seen this enough times chief?" Raph asked looking up from his comic

"Shhh. This is the best part." But that part was taken down by a breaking news bulletin. Office building being trashed by new super villain. And as the news went on the guys heard them say his name. (at this point all of the turtles were in the living room)

"I think his name is Baxter Stockman." Raph said non-chalantly.

"how did he upgrade his armor so fast?" Leo asked trying to find a clue.

And he did, when they saw a round disc on his chest. Their eyes grew wide, and then they turned a death glare on Mikey.

"He has the T-pod?" Donnie said clearly angry

"Oh... um... yeah... I might have dropped that during the fight." He said with a sheepish smile on his face.

"You dropped it during the fight?! Nice going Mikey!" Donnie shouted

"It your fault!" Mikey shouted back

"How is it my fault?!"

"You know I can't be trusted with nice things!"

Now Donnie was close to just about losing his temper.

"So the chip is upgrading his suit the same way it upgraded the T-pod?" Leo asked skeptically

"If that thing keeps going there's no telling how powerful he'll get." Donnie said

"This had gone too far, we've got to tell Splinter about this." Leo said to his brothers

"Tell him what, that we turned a whack job into a super villain? Do you know what he'll do to us for that? He pounded us into the ground for being sleepy!" Raph retorted

"Look we beat Stockman once, we can do it again. We just have to find and beat him before Splinter finds out." Donnie said

"Ya know if my opinion counts for anything, Donnie is right." Mikey said sitting in his beanbag chair upside down, while reading his comic book.

"Aw, thanks Mikey, but it doesn't." Donnie said with a sour face

"Didn't think so."

"Hey what's this report about?" Raph asked out loud while looking back to the T.V.

"Anyway in an unrelated news, this city is becoming curious about local wildlife coming here to New York. Citizens have been spotting the same creature every night for the last 2 weeks. Here is a picture that someone sent in, saying they had a close encounter with the creature." The new woman said as a picture of strange creature covered the screen.

They all stared at it in disbelief. It was like a wolf/humanoid hybrid. It had pointed dog ears on its head, a long wolf like tail, and razor sharp fangs and claws.

"So is it possible for wolves in Manhattan?" the news woman asked

"Dude, that is cool." Mikey said getting up close to the picture.

"A creature like that is worth investigating if ya ask me." Donnie said looking at the creature

"ok look we stop Stockman first, then we can see what we can do about this wolf thing." Leo said ready to go.

Then they left to find Stockman.

They landed on top of one the old abandoned ware houses to see Baxter trying to think of a name.

"I am no longer Baxter Stockman, I am the Baxman. No, I am the Suitinator, oh that is terrible! Captain Punch you... hard. Oh why is this so difficult?!" Stockman groaned in frustration.

The guys came in and surrounded him.

"I kind of like the Suitinator." Mikey said to him self.

"Ok Stockman, just take it easy, no one wants to hurt you." Leo said his swords at the ready.

"Really? Did I miss a meeting?" Raph asked confused

"We just want the T-pod."

"What? You mean my source of power? Why? So you can laugh at me again, throw me in a dumpster?"

"Sounds good to me." Raph said as he sprang into action.

He went in for a face blow, but was punched in the gut and landed with his shell to the wall, then to the ground. Donnie tried, but got the same treat meant that Raph did, only he landed on the ground. (P.S. I really don't wanna get into the details about this fight, so I would just really like to tell you what happened at the end of it.)

At the end of the battle, Baxter used Mikey the like a nunchuck, and then threw them into a dumpster.

"Foolish turtles, did you really think you could defeat me?"

"Well yeah." Mikey said nonchalantly

"All my life, people have laughed at me. The kids from my school, my co-workers, the woman that fixes the coffee machine. How was I suppose to know that you don't poor totter in on top? But when they behold the power of this suit, they won't be laughing anymore, they'll be trembling in terror!" he shouted in anger.

All of a sudden the suit grew even bigger than before, it was three times its normal size!

"Donnie what's happening?" Leo asked clearly afraid

"Stockman and the T-pod. They're merging. They're becoming a single entity." Donnie said as he looked on in wonder and in fear. But mostly in fear.

"The Stockman Pod." Mikey said in a low voice.

After that they managed to get out of the dumpster and made a run for it. They ran the streets, hoping that they could run away from Stockman.

"Every body split up!"

"What? No way! He's gonna follow me!"

"Why would he follow you?"

"They always follow me!"

"Just stop being paranoid and run!"

They did as planned and split up. Leo went left, then Donnie went right, the Raph went right and Mikey kept going straight, but of course Baxter followed him.

"Ahhhhh! I TOLD YOU HE'D FOLLOW ME!" Mikey shouted to his brothers, who probably didn't hear him.

He went all different direction to try and shake him, but nothing worked. He scaled a wall using his ninja skill and managed to get on the other side, but Baxter just busted down the wall.

He kept running until he couldn't find a place to go to get away. He turned to face Stockman, scared out of his mind. Stockman was about to attack, when something caught his and Mikey attention. A deep and low growl was coming from the top of one brick building, what was on it they really couldn't believe. It was the wolf creature. Their eyes were met with its dark red eyes. Its pearly white glittery fangs could seen as it growled, it had a soft look in its eye when it looked at Mikey, but became furious when turned to Stockman. It growling became louder and louder, until it started to snarl. It let out a snarling bark as it got up and landed on the ground in full wolf form. It was a gigantic solid black wolf, with piercing dark red eyes. If looks could kill and you looked this thing in the eye, you'd be dead.

It walked towards the two slowly, but when it got in between the two, it turned to Stockman, and bared its fangs, letting a low growl escape its throat once again. Then without warning it leaped at Stockman and knocked him to the ground. The wolf must have been stronger than it looked because its claws dug into his armor and it kept a firm grip.

Mikey watched in horrified, he would've kept staring if the wolf hadn't looked back at him and barked loudly. He shook his head took off, the wolf waited until he was a good distance away to let go of Stockman. After that it jumped off of him and used its claws to scale the building and make to the roof, where it managed to conceal its self in the dark.

It looked out in the distance and saw Mikey on another roof top looking it right in the eye. It held the eye contact for only a moment then it ran off into the night.

Mikey rejoined his brothers and they made their way to the nearest manhole cover, when they were about to enter, they heard the sound of rock crumbling from above them. They got their weapons out and were ready to attack, but what they saw actually relieved them. It was Maria.

"Hey guys, sorry about being late, I had a little something to take care of." Maria said as she landed in front of them. When she looked at them, they were covered in bruises, scratches, in other words, they were black and blue all over, with a hint of purple. "Oh my gosh, what happened to you?!" she said in a scared and worried voice as she walked up to Leo and placed a hand on his cheek.

When Donnie saw this action, he felt a twinge in his chest, but he couldn't tell what it was for.

Leo pushed her hand away gently.

"Its ok Maria, we'll be alright." Leo said trying to reassure her.

"Um, no offence, but you guys do not look ok. Look the least I can do is treat your injuries." Said with a stern look on her face.

"Listen, that really isn't nessacary, you don't have to do anything. We'll be ok."

"Leo please, let me help you guys, even if you said no, I'd just come with you anyway." They all gave a weird look when she said that. "Ok the first thing you need to know about me, is that I am very stubborn and will not take 'no' for an answer."

Leo thought it over for a second, if she really wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer, he might have no choice.

"Alright, I guess the best place would be in our home, but that would mean you'd have to meet our sensei, Master Splinter."

"I promise to be on my best behavior, and it would be an honor to meet your master."

And with that they jumped down into sewers and made their way home. When they were there, every light was out and it was pitch black. They kept bumping into each other, just when they made it down to the last step on the stair way, the lights came on to reveal master Splinter. Donnie stood up straight and got in front of Maria to shield her.

"And where exactly have you been?" Splinter asked with a skeptical look

"Um... no where." Raph said nervously

"How did you get so hurt?"

"OH! Um... we were..." Leo said, but was at a lost for words

"Got hit..." Raph said trying to help

"By a..." Donnie said continuing the sentence.

"By a bus!" Mikey said

Splinter looked at them with a slightly raised brow, and when Mikey smiled most of his teeth fell out, and then he looked at them with an arched brow.

"Got hit by a bus?" Donnie said angry at Mikey

"Well what was I suppose to say? Meteor, cow, flying building?" Mikey said and then the two locked eyes in an angry stare.

"Donatello, who is the young lady you are shielding?" Splinter asked looking at Donnie.

He looked at his master surprised, but took a step to the side to reveal Maria. Splinter looked at this young girl, with curiosity. Her long loose dark brown hair that reached her mid waist. Her bright aqua eyes that seemed to brighten the room even more. And she was dressed in white long sleeve thin dress shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, and black flats. But then he noticed a necklace that hung around her neck, a silk back necklace with a Japanese symbol on the silver pendant. He recognized this symbol, because in Japanese it meant 'The Black Wolf'.

"Step forward." He ordered

Maria looked at Splinter with a small hint of fear in her eye, but did as she was told. The guys were afraid for her, they had no idea what was about to happen next.

"What is your name?" he asked

"My name is Maria."

"How do you know my sons?" he asked calmly

"I know them because, the other night when I was taking my nightly walk, I heard Mikey whistle and waved at me. I only gave them a small smile and waved back. And it wasn't hard for me to realize that they were following me, wanting to know why I wasn't afraid of them. And I wasn't afraid of them because, I'm not the kind to judge someone just because of how the look, maybe someone looks bad, but maybe they're not bad at all. So I took the chance and spoke to them, but after seeing them like this, I only want to help treat their injuries. I hope you can except me into your home." She said that last part with a bow to Splinter.

"You seem like the kind of girl that would not tell a lie, so you are welcome here, but you must promise not to tell the surface world about us. It is for the best that the world not know of our existence." Splinter said with a kind look on his face.

"Thank you sir."

"Please, call me Splinter."

She smiled at him and then turned to the guys, who were looking at her in a small shocked way. She then treated their wounds, provided a few bandages, how long it would take to heal, all the medical stuff, and when she was done, they looked as good as new. Splinter then called them to come to the training room to have a word with them, and Maria was allowed to come with them. They all sat Indian style, Raph, then Mikey, then Leo, then Maria, then Donnie. They began to tell the story of who Baxter Stockman was and he became so powerful, how they got hurt, but the part of how Mikey got away was what really caught their attention, esp. Maria's.

"So when I tried to get away he only caught up to me, then when I thought I was cornered something came in and it saved me." Mikey explained

"What was the creature that saved you Michelangelo?" Splinter asked

"Uh, well you guys know about that weird wolf thing that's been seen around town?" They all nodded their heads in response. "I think that's what saved me, because when it landed on the ground to get in between me and Stockman, it was full fledged wolf. I mean like the paws and a tail, and the fangs, and what ever else."

"Well we in dept to this wolf for saving you, but I am still very disappointed in you all. The way of the ninja is to do no harm. Unless you mean to do harm, then do lots of harm." Splinter said with a stern look on his face.

"Yes sensei, we understand." Leo said as he and his brothers bowed their head to their sensei.

"So what do you think would be a fitting punishment?" Splinter asked Leo

"We need to clean up our mess."

"Yes you must find a way to stop this 'Stockman Pod'."

"But master we don't know how, we got are shells kicked twice because of him." Donnie said with a distressed look on his face

"Uh, and no offence master, but ninja's never had to go up against guys in armor." Mikey said

Splinter sneered at him, which made Mikey look at him nervously until he looked at the sliding doors that lead to Splinters room. The doors illustrated ninjas fighting a mighty warrior with metal armor.

"Oh... I mean... Ninjas always had to go up against guys in armor." Mikey said trying to save his self.

"Nice save." Raph said sarcastically

"What was their secret master? How did they do it?" Leo asked his sensei

"They knew how to fight through the way of the ninja. They knew that you should never fight the armor, but you fight the man inside it." He said as he turned to the picture of an evil looking spirit leaving the warriors body. The guys gave each other a look, but then Mikey spoiled it.

"Why are we all looking at each other?"

Now it was Maria's turn to speak up.

"Listen guys, I'm sorry but I have to go." Was all she said as she stood up and left the training room.

"Wait a minute your leaving again? Why, what's so important that you have to leave again?" Leo asked as he and his brothers followed her.

"I have my reasons. Now please, I can't be here right now, there's something important I need to take care of. I'll see you guys later ok, bye." After that she left running at an extremely fast pace. Little did the guys know, was that her necklace began to glow.

"Man what is her deal?" Raph asked arms crossed

"I don't know, but we can worry about it later. Right now I have an idea for how we can stop Stockman. But first we need to lure him to a certain place, and for that to work we need bait." Leo said

"And where are we gonna get bait that can lure Stockman?" Mikey asked

They all gave him a look that said 'you'. Mikey eyes grew wide, and he held his arms out in front of him to keep his brothers back.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, there is no way I'm doing that!"

"Do you really think you have a choice?" Leo said with a smirk

"No." Mikey said finally giving up.

Meanwhile, on top of one of the buildings in New York, Leo, Raph and Donnie were waiting for their brother to come back.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Donnie asked Leo

"Like master Splinter said, don't fight the armor, fight the man inside. And if there's one thing we know about bad guys, they love chasing Mikey."

"GUYS! The Stockman pods got, MISSILES!" Mikey shouted as he finally lead Stockman to their meeting point.

Their plan sprung into action as they surrounded Stockman, and pulled out metal chains that each of them threw around the armor. They held their ground and kept as steady as possible, but Mikey took this as a chance to tease him a bit.

"Ha, who's trembling in terror... Ahhhhh!" Mikey began, but then screamed as Stockman broke the chains and fired a dozen more missiles. They managed to evade each one of them, and Mikey made a quick save by using his nunchucks to hang from a rope that was conveniently located right above him. The fight was about to continue, when they all heard a wolf howl in the distance. They looked to a gigantic black wolf with dark red eyes looking down at them from atop another building. They were ready to fight back until it jumped from its place and landed a short distance from where they were standing. It moved forward, but stood beside them facing Stockman. They weren't expecting this thing to fight with them, but for now they were just gonna roll with it.

As the fight broke out, the wolf followed Raph's lead and went for a frontal attack. He stabbed his sais into Stockman's armor cracking it in the process, the wolf did the same as it dug its claws deep into the suit, then pulled down leaving three large and deep claw marks in it. They were both thrown back, but they got up again, and went for another attack. When Mikey tried to against him alone, he lost balance and was thrown into another building and went straight through the wall!

"Mikey!" Leo shouted

"That's it, you're going down!" Raph shouted as he began to attack even harder, and the wolf joined him on that part.

Meanwhile Leo and Donnie were running across his extended arms like it was a tight rope, and tried a first assault together, but it only resulted in them getting spun around and thrown to the opposite side of the building. They were about to fall over the side of it, but Raph caught, by grabbing their arms before they could go any farther. Suddenly they heard the sound of a loud shriek of pain that a dog would use when its hurt. They turned to see that the black wolf was thrown at their feet, with a few bruises on its legs, back, and one under its chin.

"Ha, any last words turtles?" Stockman asked as he was ready to deliver the finale blow.

"Just one. Bees." Leo said

"Bees?"

"BEES!" a voice that came from behind shouted

That voice belonged to Mikey! He had a beehive in one hand as he used the wire like a zip line. When he was close enough, he threw the hive into Stockman's face, and the bees went into an angry swarm. He screamed in terror and tried to swat them away, but his size was causing him to fail. During all of this, the suit extended to reveal...

"The T-pod!" Leo shouted upon noticing it.

"Ok guys, let's do this." As they were ready to attack, they heard the wolf growl, they looked to see that it was standing on all fours again! Every bruise it had was completely gone and perfectly healed. It got into a position and was ready to attack. They all gave it a grateful look and then attacked together.

Donatello got the first hit as he struck him with his bo-staff right in the gut. The wolf got the next hit as it swiped at him three times, and as a bonus it bit down on one corner of his suit and ripped it off. Mikey got the next punch as he used his nunchuck to strike him in the head. Raph got the next one as he delivered a power house kick to his chest, Leo got the finale blow as he used his katanas to swipe at him and he fell to the hard ground below.

Stockman groaned feeling the aches and pains that were left over from battle, when he opened his eyes he saw Leo, and his katana was pointed right at him. But took it away and stabbed to T-pod and removed it from the suit. A bright red beam of light shot forward from it as it lost power. Stockman climbed out of the suit his face covered in bee stings, but that was the least of his problems as he was surrounded by the turtles and the black wolf that was baring its fangs.

"So uh... will call it a tie?" he asked nervously

"You wanna call it a tie Raph?" Leo asked. In response he cracked his knuckles and his signature grin.

"No, NO!" Stockman said as he was thrown into a dumpster once again.

"Now it's a tie." Leo said as Raph closed the lid. They cheered and Mikey jumped with joy knowing they won the battle. The wolf was calm and looked at all four of them, but then it turned around and started to walk away.

"Hey, where ya going?" Mikey called to it, the guys turned and looked at with curiosity.

"Hey come on, were not gonna hurt you." Mikey said as he got down on one knee and held out his hand.

The wolf looked from him to his brothers and came forward slowly. When it was close enough it sniffed his hand and nudged it with its nose. Mikey began to rub its head, then it sat down and began to pant like a house dog.

"Wow, its like this thing is already trained." Donnie said as he stepped towards the wolf and came down on one knee like Mikey. As he was looking the wolf up and down, the very first thing he noticed when he first looked at it was that it was huge. It was even taller than Mikey when it sat down. As he kept looking it over he heard a thumping noise and saw that its foot was tapping up and down. He then saw Mikey found a special spot somewhere behind its head he was scratching really fast, and the wolf had its tounge out and its tail was wagging really fast. Leo and Raph saw this and stifled a laugh.

"Aw, who's a good boy?" Mikey asked playfully as he continued to scratch the wolf.

But it heard what Mikey said, it pulled its head back and growled.

"What's wrong boy?" He asked. But the wolf only growled louder.

"Um... Mikey, the reason why it's growling is because that boy, is a girl." Donnie said with a blank expression. The she wolf agreed by barking and its tail wagged.

"Well, you sure got some skill with those claws huh girl?" Raph said as he petted her on the head.

"Yeah skill like that could be put to good use on our team." Leo said as he came forward

"Yeah, what'da ya say girl, you wanna come with us?" Mikey asked excitedly

The she wolf only looked down solemnly and looked back up at them. She stood up on all fours and nuzzled the side of her head on Mikey's cheek and did the same with Donnie. It looked at them all and then turned around and began to run.

"Hey wait!" Mikey yelled. He would have gone after her, but she jumped on to the side of a building and began to scale it with her claws. When it reached the top, it stood proud and tall and a sense of nobility as its figure was stood out from the light of a full moon. It let out a loud and mighty howl that seemed to echo through the night. When she stopped she turned and disappeared into the night, its ebony black fur concealing it from prying eyes.

The guys watched as she left, and wondered why it wouldn't want to come with them. Well that to wait for now, they made their ways through the sewer and returned to lair. And they were greeted with a surprise when they heard a familiar voice coming into the lair. Maria!

"Maria, what are you doing down here?" Donnie asked as she came running into the lair.

"Hey Donnie." She said as she jumped over the stair case and hugged him tight. She was then greeted a even tighter hug from Mikey, and she gladly returned it. She and Raph exchanged high-fives. And gave Leo a quick hug with one arm around the neck.

"I was just in the neighbor hood, and thought I'd say hey." She said as they began to walk to the training room to speak to Splinter.

"Well we only one minute to speak to master Splinter first then we can talk." Leo said as they entered.

Master Splinter stood before his sons and they kneeled before him. They then told the story of what happened, and he was pleased with this.

"You all did well in stopping the Stockman Pod, I am proud of you my sons. And we must be thankful that this she wolf was on your side this night." Splinter said with a proud smile

"So does this mean were not punished anymore?" Leo asked nervously.

Splinter closed his eyes and began to think for a moment.

"Yes." He finally said

They had a smile on their faces, happy that they were let off punishment.

"But first... Roundori!" Splinter said as he pulled out his training sword.

The guys began to yell and scrambled to their feet trying to get away. Each of them pushing each other out of the way, so they could run. When they were gone, Maria was on the floor holding her stomach, which began to hurt from laughing so hard. Splinter relaxed and put the sword down. He then turned to Maria, who was now catching her breath.

"You were very brave to fight along side my sons this night." He said

Maria stopped laughing and gave Splinter a confused look. He looked her in the eye, and then her's went wide, realizing what he meant.

"How do you know about that?!" she said as she rose to her feet.

"Do not think you can fool this old master. I first noticed when I saw you run the last time you were here. And the way Donatello described your skill when you met for the first time. But what really gave it away was this." He came towards her and held the black silk necklace that was being concealed by her hair. She sighed knowing she was caught, she pulled the pendant out from inside her shirt and held it in the palm of her hand.

"I am so sorry I wouldn't tell you or your sons before, but when ever people find out about this, they just run and call me a monster, a demon." She said with a sad and low voice.

"You need not worry, your secret is not mine to tell. But you must tell them someday and show them what you are."

"Yes sir I understand."

"What did I say about calling me sir?" he said with a raised brow

"Sorry."

"You know, some misunderstand the way of the wolf. It is not just a brutal killing machine, the wolf also represents honor and nobility, your power makes you unique. And when you are in your darkest hour, your power can be looked upon as a becon of hope."

"Thank you Splinter. In many ways you remind me of my father." She said a smile

Splinter placed a fatherly paw on her shoulder and gave her a kind look. It was obvious that Maria may have found a family that will accept her, no matter what she is. Human, or wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry this update took so long, but it took a little longer to write than I thought, anyway this is one chapter I know your gonna like, and you get to see a little more about Maria and her childhood. 'Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TMNT characters except for Maria'; anyway here's the next chapter, ENJOY!**

* * *

Ch. 2 Metal Head

On one of the dark streets of New York City at night, one loan warehouse was completely active. The windows filled with a bright pink light, a light that shows when a gun is fired off by the Kraang!

Yes the guys were fighting the Kraang once again. And once again they were being aided by the black wolf, which we all know now is Maria, but of course the guys don't know yet. She had her own fight to win as she fought the Kraang ten to one. Meanwhile the guys were taking down bots left and right, and the Kraang aliens only crawled away.

"Don't let'em surround you! Failure is not an option!" Leo said he dodged each shot from the Kraang.

"Technically, failure is always an option." Donnie stated

"You wanna know what else is an option? Slapping you!" Raph threatened

As the battle continued they moved in each and every direction to avoid getting hit. Donnie helped Mikey by guiding him in a safer direction.

"Mikey, on your right!" Donnie shouted

"Your right, or my right?" he asked as he dodged a shower of blasts.

"Ok it was your right." Mikey said as he jumped out of the way of another shower of blasts.

Donnie took his chance and struck the droid in the head, but it had no affect.

"Aw, you gotta be kidding me, I hate this thing!" Donnie shouted at his weapon

Raph was the one to save from the droid by pouncing on it and stabbing it multiple times.

"Nice work, when were done here there's a marching band that needs a majorette." Raph said as he continued with his fight.

As the fight went on Leo used some of his ninja skill and sliced a Kraang droid into three pieces. The alien landing hard on the floor. Raph raced up a metal beam and back flipped onto one of the droid's shoulder and stabbed it, until it shut down.

Meanwhile the Kraang had one option left.

"Kraang, the present is now a good time to be the testing of the energy cannon." One droid said to another.

They then opened up two gigantic metal doors and what came out was a giant silver looking weapon highlighted with pink, it was armed and ready to fire. They got together in a group. Maria finished off the last droid she faced by ripping it head clean off with bear fangs. She then joined her friends and followed their lead.

"Everyone stand your ground!" Leo said as he and his brothers took their stance.

Then weapon made a whirring sound, which meant it, was ready to fire.

"On second thought, RUN!" He shouted as the cannon fired its first shot.

Mikey jumped up avoiding the second shot. Raph jumped from a high point on a stack of boxes avoiding the third shot. Leo avoided the fourth shot by repeating what Mikey did. Donnie was all that was left, bo-staff in hand. When the cannon fired its fifth shot, he ducked down and the only thing it hit was his staff. It was torched and completely incinerated.

"Oh come on!" He shouted frustration.

"Dude your weapon just exploded!" Mikey said in amusement.

After that he ran and dodged another shot, and then hid behind a large wooden create. Only to see that this space was not unoccupied. The wolf was there. When got down and turned his head he came face to face with it.

Maria couldn't help but stare into his eyes, they were only a tad darker than hers were while in wolf form. They were snapped back into reality when the sound of gun kept coming.

"How am I suppose to fight advanced alien technology with a stupid STICK?!" Donnie snapped

The guys managed to fight them off, Leo slicing them into pieces, Raph stabbing them in the head, and Mikey knocking them down and beating them. Along with some help from Maria as she ripped the Kraang droids limb from limb. Despite their efforts the Kraang just kept coming. Eventually they were backed into a corner. As the Kraang kept getting closer, Leo saw an opportunity and took it. He took out one of his ninja stars and threw it. It ricashayed of a metal beam and hit the release lever on a forklift. It came in high speed and rammed right into the cannon. It slammed into the wall and was destroyed with a miniature explosion. The guys gave their selves a pat on the back and left. But Donnie was the last one out, why?

"Dumb luck." Raph said

"It wasn't luck my friend and dumb had nothing to do with it." Leo said with a smile on his face.

"Hey you guys, give me a hand with this." Donnie said straining to pull something through the window.

"A hand with what?" Leo asked, Donnie just gave him a blank stair like he didn't know what to say.

Soon they were dragging the upper half of a Kraang droid. Donnie and Raph were the ones carrying it.

"And were carrying this thing, why?" Raph asked annoyed

"Come on guys, don't you wanna know how these things work?" Donnie asked

"I already know how they work, you hit'em until the brainy toy inside pops out." Raph said sarcastically

"That just like you Raph, you never think things through." Was all Donnie said until he tried to fit the Kraang down the manhole, and it got stuck.

"Is that supposed to fit?" Raph asked as he gave Donnie a look that said 'really?' The guys gave him the same look while Maria tilted her head to the side, as one ear was and the other was down. While they tried to fit the thing down the manhole, she took her lead and left for home.

And it took some time, but by some miracle they managed to get that thing into the sewers and back to the lair. When they were home April decided to pay the guys a visit, while they all went about their usual business. Raph was with Spike, Leo was hitting the punching dummy, Mikey was hanging out his tire swing over the small pool of water that rested in the lair, and Donnie was studying the droid and its components. While April was using his computer.

"This technology is light-years ahead of anything that earth has created. Do you know what this is?" Donnie asked April, who was currently sitting next to him while on his computer.

"No." was her only response

"Neither do I! But I can't wait to find out." He said excitedly while still looking over the droid.

"Well maybe Maria would be interested. She's the only one that ever seems to understand you when you're talking about nerd stuff." Raph said with a smug grin

"Speaking of which, when do you think I'll meet Maria. I know you guys talk about her a bit, and... well I just wanna see what she's like." April said looking up from the computer

"Well if your lucky maybe you'll see her tonight." Donnie said

Master Splinter then walked in with Donnie's bo-staff, completely repaired.

"Look Spike, Donnie got another stick to break." Raph teased

"Master, with all due respect, I can't keep fighting advanced technology with just a six foot staff. I was hoping I could upgrade my weapon." Donnie looking up at Splinter

"Mm, a seven foot staff, interesting." He said

"No I mean, start using modern technology."

"Ah, a solar powered staff."

"I'm serious sensei, "

"I know and yea, you may upgrade weapon."

"That's totally unfair, you can't just... Wait did you just say yes?"

"Ninja's have been upgrading their arsenal for century. And we are masters of abdication."

"Wow! Really, because with this tech, I will be invincible! Oh man what should make? Electro shock sai's, multi-shock shurikens, plasma swords?! I just gave my self goosebumps."

"Remember Donatello, technology is a means not an ends. It is you who must prevail in battle, not your weapon. Combat is not a video game."

"That's it! I'll make fighting like a video game. Thanks sensei!" Donnie said as he dragged to droid off to his lab.

A while later the guys weren't up to any thing, but April was while on the computer. Then she found something very interesting.

"Hey guys check out this post I got!" she said to Raph and Leo who were playing a digital game of hockey.

"Just a second April, first I gotta defeat Lameanardo here." Raph said with his signature grin

Eventually he did win the game, and gave Leo a hard time for it, which meant that he pushed Leo down and took his seat next April, but Leo got him back by smacking him behind the head.

"I posted the website for people to upload videos, pictures, anything that resembles a close encounter. And maybe they can help me get some leads on where my dad might be." She then played a video that was posted, and zoomed in for a closer look. And of course there was something to be seen.

"A Kraang droid." Raph said typically

"WHERE?!" Mikey shouted as he woke up to the Kraang being mentioned, and he fell into the water below.

"Ok, will check it out tonight." Leo said

"Why not now?" She asked becoming impatient

"Be cause we can't let anyone see us in broad daylight."

"Well I can." Was all she said as she stood and made her way to the exit

" Wait a minute April, think about this. It could be dangerous."

"You know what else is dangerous? Standing in the way of me and my father." She said with a hint of venom in her voice.

Leo held his hands up in surrender and let her go. But he couldn't understand why she had to be so stubborn.

After a while things were still quiet, until the sound of stomping could be heard. It vibrated all over the lair and it echoed as well. Raph and Leo looked around with suspicion, and Mikey closed a box of pizza that had one slice left and hugged it looking scared. What they was a miniature metal turtle that had the colors of grey, black, yellow and sliver, with bright blue glowing eyes.

"Take me to your leader." It said in a familiar voice

" Leo, its for you." Mikey said with a disappointed and 'lost interest' look on his face.

"What it this thing?" Leo asked as he stepped up to see the metallic wonder

"Gentle men, and Raphael, this is the future of ninjistu." Donnie said holding a remote control in his hands.

"I thought the future of ninjistu would be taller

" Aww, he so cute." Mikey said as he tickled under his chin

The thing must have had a self-defense program because it activated all kinds of weapons that were loaded and ready to fire. Mikey screamed in surprise and fell on his shell.

"Yeah he doesn't like to be tickled." Donnie said with a smug grin

"Cool isn't it? I reversed engineered it from the Kraang droid." Donnie said feeling really proud of his new machine

"Ok…. Why?" Leo asked with his hand on his hips

"So the robot can do all the work while we stay out of harms way."

"Oh, so its for wimps too afraid to fight." Raph stated

"No, it's for wimps to smart to fight." Donnie corrected.

"OH! Lets call him MetalHead! Why you ask? Because he's gotta a head and its made out of…"

"We get it." Leo said

"I don't need a toaster to fight my battles for me." Raph said with a glare and arms crossed

"This is ridiculous Donnie, I mean it takes out the whole point of being a ninja." Leo asked skeptically

"It's exactly the point of being a ninja. We adapt, watch this. Attack the drone, give it all you got." Donnie challenged

"Are you sure? I don't wanna break your toy." Leo said

"I do!" Raph said as he pushed Leo out of the way

Donnie then fully activated MetalHead, his eyes then began to glow a bright blue again. Raph ran at full speed, and jumped in the air ready to plunge his sai's into him. But Donnie was quick to react. Before Raph could even touch him, MetalHead grabbed his sai's and banged him on the ground four times until he threw to the opposite side of the room. It was Leo and Mikey's turn, and they jumped him. They both kept attacking, Leo was used his katana's to trying to slice through the hard metal shell, and Mikey tried using his nunchucks to put a few dents in him, but nothing worked. Eventually MetalHead grabbed Leo's sword and Mikey's nunchuck at the same time. He brought the two together and Leo and Mikey slammed into each other. He attacked again, and stomped on Leo foot, and of course he screamed. He then picked up the two and threw them in the same direction he threw Raph.

They were pilled on top of each other, but Raph climbed out first.

"Ha! I kicked you shells, and I even didn't have to use the lazer cannon. Face it guys with this, I am invincible." Donnie said once again proud of his achievement

"Oh yeah?" Raph asked, he then knocked the controller out of his hands, and it slid on the floor. When he went to pick it up, Splinter place he walking staff on top of it.

"Sensei, I was wondering if I could take MetalHead out for a spin?" Donnie asked hopefully

"You may." He answered

"That's totally not fair, you can't… wait what?"

"You have created this new weapon to benefit us. So we must see how it works." Splinter said as he patted the top of MetalHead's head.

"Really? Wow! Thank you sensei!" Donnie said excitedly as he got the controller back in his hands.

"But, it is meant for testing only. Do not take it into combat."

"Yes, sensei."

"Your taking it into combat aren't you?" Raph said skimming through his comic book

"Totally, HA!"

The guys were out on their nightly patrol, making their way through the city without being detected. Until MetalHead came along. Every step he took practically made the entire building shake violently. And when he landed on the next building it left a spot in the roof that looked like a mini crater. It finally caught up with the guys, the sound of the gears relaxing could be heard as steam came form one side of his head.

"You think we should double back, I think there's a car alarm we didn't set off." Leo said sarcastically

"I kinda like it. It goes well with all the screaming and cries for help." Raph said as he patted MetalHead

"Ha, you guys are just jealous because you're out there in the cold, while I'm sitting here at home enjoying Mikey's last slice of pizza." He said through speaker

"HEY!" Mikey said and hit him on the arm, but hurt his self because he hit metal.

"Hello?" a whisper of a voice said

"Shhh, someone's coming, get down." Leo said

Somehow MetalHead was able to get on all fours like the others, but this was someone they didn't need to worry about.

"Guys its me." Said the voice again

"April." Leo said as he and his brothers jumped down from their hiding place

"Guys I've been looking all over for you, you won't believe what I found. Hey where's Donnie?" April said

A sound could be heard from above them. And with a very loud crash MetalHead landed in the dumpster. But he knocked it over and stood up.

"Still, it's stealthier than the real Donatello." Raph said

"What the heck is that?" April asked looking a bit freighted and eyeing it oddly

"Donnie's latest and brilliant creation. MetalHead." Leo answered

"Catchy name huh? My idea." Mikey said resting one arm on MetalHead's head.

"Sorry April, I'm still getting use to the controls." Donnie through the speaker that had become ear piercingly loud. But he eventually got it under control and shut his mouth.

"Guys you there?" Another voice said

They looked around until a femmine figure could be seen hiding in the shadows of the building next to them.

"Maria, I was wondering if you were gonna show tonight." Leo said with a smile

"Actually I've been debating if I should have come at all." She said with groan

"Why?" Raph asked

"Well you see, I live with my grandparents here in New York, and some how they have this sixth sense, so when I told them I was going out to meet friend. They knew that these 'friends' of mine had to be guys. So my grandmother wanted me to… wear something different."

"Define different." Leo said arms crossed

"Well if I come out, you have to promise not to laugh!" she said with a raised voice

"Don't worry were not gonna laugh. Promise." Leo reassured

"Ok."

But the moment she stepped into the light where they could see her, it took everything they had to keep their jaws from hitting the ground. **(P.S. if any of you guys have ever watched the movie 'WALL.E' think about the music that played when Wall.E saw Eve for the first time)**

She was in a bright white dress that stopped a short way from her knees and was sleeve less. Lined with Silver frills at the end of it. A gold ribbon was tied around her waist, and a delicate but elegant looking bow was at the center, with a pair of white short high-heel shoes. Her hair looked a smooth as silk and had a golden glow in the dim light, and a white rose pin could be seen holding up some of her hair on the left side of her head. He skin looked a bit pale, but it made her glow. Her face looked so angelic and innocent while in that dress, her lips were a light shade of pink, and her eye lashes full and black. She blushed when she saw that the guys were still staring, her only saving grace was that one girl just had a friendly smile on her face.

"So you must be Maria, I'm April, April O'Neil." She said as she walked up to her and held out her hand

"Maria." She said as she accepted her hand and shook it. April then turned to the guys who were still staring.

"Ok you guys need to close your mouths, before you catch flies." April said hands on her hips.

They shook their heads and regained their sanity. Each one of them turned a different shade of red. Leo a dark red, Raph a scarlet red, and Mikey a light red that looked almost pink.

Meanwhile back in the lair, Donnie was just trying to get the air flowing through his lungs again. When he first looked at Maria through the eyes of MetalHead, he pretty much fell back on his shell. Turning every shade of red known to man. One shade should have a new name for it. His eyes were glued to her, he thought that he would only have eyes for April, but Maria… when he first saw her only two words came to mind. Beautiful and breath taking, and now she just looked absolutely amazing. Maybe he could give it a shot, they get along just perfectly, and that was a terrific start. Now he just needed to work his way up from there. But it wasn't just about the way she looked, she was kind and she cared. And the best part about her was that she never judged them based on their appearance, she wanted to know them, to be their friend, but that was a challenge. Getting out of the friend zone.

He was brought back to reality when April's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Guy's listen, we need to do something. I found out that the Kraang are gonna poison the city water supply with mutagen!"

"That'll turn the entire city into a disaster area!" Leo said

"They'll be mutants every where!" Donnie said through the speakers

"Wow! Think of all the friends we'll make." Mikey said hugging MetalHead's around the neck.

Everyone gave him a 'are you serious' look, even MetalHead. While Maria just snickered quietly.

"Excuse me for being the glass is half full kinda guy."

"Lets go!" Leo ordered as he and his brothers went to find the Kraang

"Yeah, those Kraang don't stand a chance." Donnie becoming a bit excited, but stopped when Leo held his had out in front of him. "What?"

"Donnie, I need you to hang back. MetalHead is just too clumsy. It'll get in our way."

"Clumsy?!" Donnie said shocked, but MetalHead's arms outstretched and knocked two trash cans down with a loud crash. "I did that on purpose to emphasize my point." Donnie trying to save his self

"Your not coming Donnie." Leo said with authority.

He and his brothers' left to fight the Kraang, MetalHead just slumped in disappointment. Maria and April placed their hands on his shoulders in an attempt to comfort him.

They made their way to the warehouse and on top of another building right next door to the warehouse; where the Kraang are keeping the mutagen. MetalHead, April and Maria were watching out for them, and ready to help.

"So, how long have you known the guys?" Maria asked April, trying to make a conversation.

"About two months, maybe, more or less. What about you?"

"Only a few days. So how did you get mixed up with them and all of this?"

"The day my dad got kidnapped, was the day I got mixed into this, and the day I met the guys."

Maria was silent for a moment, and looked down street below.

"What's the matter, you ok?" April asked as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"At least you know he's still alive. I never even got to spend any time with either of my parents." Maria said as a tear threatened to escape her eye.

"Do you wanna talk about it? Keeping you emotions bottled up like that isn't good for you, and I promise to listen."

"Well, when I was really little, my dad got sick and he just couldn't get better. That's what mom always told me. And as for mom, she must have caught what ever my dad had, because she got sick too. I lost both of them when I was only six years old and I'm an only child so I never had older brother or sister to turn to. I used to live with a good friend of my fathers in japan, until I found out that my grandparents were living here in New York. I've been living here for about four years now, and I was eleven when I first came. And my grandparents have been treating me like their own ever since."

Hearing that story broke April's heart in two, she really felt bad for Maria. April knew her father was alive and she's had fifteen years to be with him, but Maria only had a short time to be with her parents.

"I am so sorry that happened to you, I don't think anyone should have to go through something like that, especially at that young an age." April said as she rapped an arm around Maria in the sisterly way

"Its ok, I know that life isn't always going to be fair, but I'm not that upset, because in a few ways I think master Splinter is like my father." Maria said looking to April

"How?" she asked skeptically

"Well he's kind and he's wise and he can be a bit protective, which is just like my dad." Maria said with a smile on her face

"By the way, one question, you said you lived with a good friend of your fathers in Japan. Does that mean you were born in Japan?"

"Actually I am Japanese, but I get it from my dad's side of the family. His family's Japanese back ground goes way back. He had an ancestral home there in Japan that belonged to his great father. And we've been there many time before, but I was originally born in Colorado. My mom was born there and, don't freak out, but they first met each other here in New York." Maria explained becoming excited at the last part.

"Really! They met here in the big city? How?"

"Well dad was on vacation and mom was visiting her parents, my grandparents, and the day they met… they always said it was like love at first sight." Maria said swaying a little.

"Wow, the night your parents met sounds to good to be true, it's like a dream." April said resting her head in the palms of her hands as she sat crossed legged while listening to Maria's story.

While they were talking MetalHead kept stealing glances at them, it looked at April for one split second, but then turned to Maria. The camera would close on her profile, but when she turned her head, he quickly looked away, and then Maria would continue with her conversation with April. But when she wasn't looking he'd steal another glance, he just couldn't help it.

As the guys got into position to fight, they were high up on a metal beam. Looking down on three unsuspecting droids.

"You guys ready to bash some bots." Raph said with an amused smile on his face

"Destroy some droids." Leo said pounding his fist into his hand

"Clean some closets." Mikey said

Leo and Raph just gave him a look that 'dude… really?'.

"I meant to say 'crush some Kraang.'" Mikey said trying to save his self.

As Leo was the first to land, he sliced and crushed the first droid, while Raph jumped down next and stabbed the droid in both shoulders. Mikey jumped the last one and beat the snot out of it. Raph was the one to drag him away from it.

They made their way through and around a few creates to see the Kraang droids carrying the mutagen. One of the droids that they got when they first came in fell and pointed to creates in front of him until he lost all power and fell.

The other droids heard him and loaded their weapons. When they were loaded they fired hundreds of shots at the creates, but the guys were quick enough to evade each one. They ducked for cover behind a few empty oil drums.

Meanwhile, back with the others, MetalHead was staring at Maria again. Donnie really could help it.

"Look at her. She's so beautiful." Donnie said in a love struck way as little red anime hearts floated around his head. "And from this monitor she can't even tell that I'm staring."

"You do know that's not muted right?" Maria said as she turned to MetalHead with an amused smile on her face.

Hearing that made him jump back in surprise as he landed on his shell the same he did when he first saw Maria in her dress.

"O-oh, well… of course, if it was muted then you couldn't hear me joking." Donnie said awkwardly. He hit his head on his controller and shook his head no, he really messed up now. He pressed a button on it that activated the loud speaker.

"Still getting used to the controls." Donnie said as the sound made a ear piercing squeal.

"That's the megaphone." April said covering her ears along with Maria.

"I know!" Donnie said becoming frustrated "So how do ya the fight's going?" he said trying to change the subject.

Suddenly a huge pink energy blast shot of the building, but they got out of the way just in time, while a loud scream that came from Mikey.

"DROIDS, THERE EVERYWHERE, RUN!" He screamed in terror.

"Not great." April answered him.

Back in the fight, the droids out numbered them a hundred to one, to many shots were being fired and they couldn't move. They found cover behind a few big creates, looking back at the Kraang while trying to think on the fly.

"Leo, were running out of…" Raph began to said as he ducked behind the creates "room."

"Oh great, were trapped." Leo said becoming annoyed and angry

"Or maybe, they're the ones who are trapped. Mmm." Mikey said trying to look on the brighter side of things. When he poked his head out from behind the create, one shot missed the top of his head by an inch. "No, it's us." He said as he began to panic again.

A hundred more shots came through again as they pressed their selves against the creates trying to avoid being shot. When suddenly the sound of glass shattering was heard and when they looked up, they saw MetalHead brake through the roof's window and land on top of two droids. And his arms were positioned in a very strange way, even I can't describe it.

"Donnie, what are you doing, what is wrong with you arms?" Leo asked in disbelief that MetalHead was actually here.

"My hands aren't on my hips?" Donnie asked feeling a little awkward

"No!" Leo said feeling a bit angry. Raph just face palmed his forehead as his upper lip twitched in anger.

"Oh. Well, just forgot to press 'B'." He said

he fixed his arms and placed them on his hips trying to look heroic. The Kraang surrounded him and loaded their guns. As he saw what his odds were, one of the Kraang droids fired the first shot, then all of the droids joined in. But the shots had no effect on him thanks to the metal he was made from.

"Now its my turn!" Donnie said as MetalHead's hand turned into the lazer cannon. "Eat hot lazer!" He started firing left and right taking down Kraang droids by the hand full. Another weapon he deployed was his fist as flew off his arm and knocked down another dozen robots, it came back and was locked back onto his arm.

"Hey Raph, how does it feel to get shown up by a toaster?" Donnie said teasingly

"Burn." Mikey said looking behind MetalHead

"Yeah, I thought that was pretty good." Donnie said praising his self

"No, BURN!" Mikey shouted as he pointed to the droids behind him.

"Oh right." He turned and used a flame thrower.

Little did they realize, a very familiar figure was making its way through the shadows. It came up behind Mikey and grabbed him by the shoulder. He screamed as he turned around to see what was there, but when he turned, nothing was there.

"Oh boys." Said a familiar female voice, in a sickly sweet way.

Everyone's attention was brought to a feminine figure that could be seen in the shadows as it stood on top a pile of creates.

Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Donnie's eyes widen as they knew exactly who it was. Maria!

"Is this a private party, or can anyone join in?" Maria said with a smug grin on her face.

"Maria! Are you crazy?! What the heck are you doing here?!" Leo shouted

"To answer you first question, I'm only a tad crazy, and to answer you second question, you're not the only one that want's to pound these rusty bucket of bolts until they're dead and in the ground!" She raised her voice at the last part and the guys backed down because of that.

"Uh, maybe you're not seeing what we're seeing. One we are surrounded by like a hundred Kraang droids and two you're in a dress! How can you possibly fight?" Raph said giving her a glare.

She smiled that smug grin again. She jumped up onto a metal beam and ran across it as the Kraang fired their guns. She avoided each and every shot form them. She then backed flipped three times on the beam and stuck the landing right in front of the guys.

When she landed in front of the guys their jaws literally dropped to the floor! As for Mikey, he just fainted.

"So, you guys still think I can't fight?" she said looking them in the eye

They slowly shook their head to say 'no'.

"Good. Oh! And Leo… I hope you don't mind if I borrow this."

"Borrow what…" was all Leo said when Maria grabbed one of his swords as quick as lighting. And in the blink of an eye sliced a Kraang droid into three pieces.

Donnie on the other hand was just as shocked as his brothers. Watching her pull of those stunts and perform with that level of skill, it was like she wasn't human. Well they didn't everything about this girl, so there were going to be a few surprises here and there. He just hopes that he can impress her.

He snapped out of his daze and continued his assault on the Kraang. Each blast was coming in from left and right, but he got carried away with his self and fired where the guys were. Mikey screamed as he ducked his head down to avoid getting shot.

"Oops, sorry Mikey." Donnie said

"Donnie, watch the friendly fire." Leo warned him

As he was firing like crazy, Maria was taking down her fair share of bots. She took down three of them by either cutting their heads off, stabbing them in the chest, or slicing them into pieces.

However, while Donnie was firing off a hundred shot per min. The line of fire hit the containers of mutagen. They exploded in a fiery inferno, and both MetalHead and Maria were caught in the blast. Maria was thrown back against one of the creates and broke right through it. MetalHead was thrown against a metal support beam and then antenna on his head snapped.

As the guys got up, recovering from the explosion, they heard a groan coming from the create that Maria smashed into. Leo came to her side, his brothers not far behind him. When they saw Maria, they almost went into a state of shock. Her arms were covered in bruises and her shoulder had a deep gash and was bleeding very badly. Her eyes were closed tight and one of her arms was rapped around her waist, they could only guess that she got hit there some where.

"Raph give me a hand with her." Leo said

Raph grabbed her other arm, the one that wasn't rapped around her waist, and pulled her up. Leo pulled her out by the waist careful not to injure her further. He held bridal style, she was limp and unconscious, and her shoulder was losing blood, and fast.

"Ok, this is bad, we have to get her out of here, now!" Leo said keeping a tight grip on her.

"Uh, guys if you can hear me, you might wanna run!" Donnie shouted

When they turned around they saw that MetalHead and been taken over by a Kraang. His were glowing pink and sharp teeth could be seen in his mouth.

"The one's who call themselves the turtles, shall now be known as the turtles who are, destroyed." The Kraang said through the speaker

Mikey sighed in relief "Wow, I was really afraid until the beginning of the sentence, but then I kinda just lost interest at the…" Mikey didn't have time to finish his sentence, because MetalHead activated his lazer cannon and aimed it directly at Mikey.

"Ok, now I'm afraid again!" Mikey said starting to panic.

They moved in different directions trying to avoid certain death. Leo ducked behind a pile of empty oil drums and layed Maria gently. When he looked to see if any of the Kraang were coming, he heard her groan. He turned to see that she began to stir.

"Maria, are you ok, can you hear me?" Leo asked as he kneeled beside her.

"Leo…" Maria said as she opened one eye

"Look, everything is going to be okay, were gonna get you out of here, and were gonna help you, I promise." Leo said placing a hand on her shoulder

"You don't have to do that. I was gluten for punishment when I joined this fight." She said with a small, weak smile

"Even if you said no, we'd just help you anyway." Leo said with a smile on his face

"Using my own words against me. Very clever Leo." She said with another weak smile. Leo returned that smile.

Meanwhile back at the lair, Donatello was starting to panic. When he saw that the explosion not only caused him to lose control over MetalHead, but he even hurt Maria in the process. And he felt a hint of anger boil inside him when he saw Leo was the one protecting her for now. He franticly looked through the controls and the wiring hoping he could find a way to get control back.

"Donatello." Master Splinter said placing a hand on his shoulder. "The time for games is over."

Donnie looked down at the controller in his hand, his expression grew harder with each passing second. He then threw the controller on the ground and it broke.

"Your right master. Maria and my brothers need me!" Donnie said as he ran towards the exit.

"Wait!" Splinter shouted to him before he could leave. He then tossed his bo-staff to him. Donnie looked at for one second and then bowed to his master as he left for battle.

Meanwhile the guys were having a hard time trying to drive them off and keeping Maria safe. To the say that the odds weren't in their favor was an understatement. They tried to confront him with a frontal assault.

"Give him everything you got!" Leo shouted to his brothers.

Raph got him in the face, Leo struck him in the chest, while Mikey got him in the back. They kept on trying blow, for blow, but nothing worked.

"Keep trying he's gotta have a weak spot!" Leo shouted

"This always works." Mikey said with a smile.

Then he kicked him in the… well if you've seen the episode then you'll know what I'm talking about. But when he did, he screamed in pain and held his foot jumping up and down in from the pain.

"We usually…" Mikey said with a groan.

This time it was MetalHead's turn! He got Mikey right in the face, Leo on his lower left jaw and Raph on lower right. They landed with a hard thud to the ground and looked to see MetalHead and more Kraang droids surround them.

"Now Kraang will destroy you. Which one of you wants to be first to be destroyed by Kraang?" Said the Kraang that was controlling MetalHead

"Me!" shouted a very familiar voice

Suddenly Donnie busted through and landed in between his brothers and MetalHead.

"Donnie, banging entrance dude!" Mikey said happy to see his brother and impressed by his entrance.

"Thanks, but where's Maria?" he asked

"Don't worry, she's safe where she is." Leo said holding his katana ready to fight once more.

"Alright then, you take care of the droids, I'll take care of MetalHead."

As the guys went on to fight the droids, Donnie and MetalHead had a bit of a stare down.

"It is the maker of the tech that was created by Kraang!" the Kraang shouted

"Come on, give me your best… Ahhhhh!" Donnie jumped out of the way of MetalHead's flying fist. Which he managed to deflect with his bo-staff and it nailed MetalHead right in the jaw.

Donnie tried a frontal assault, hitting in all directions hoping he could get lucky and land the lucky hit that would do some damage, but no such luck. MetalHead activated his lazer cannon again, but Donnie was too quick, he rolled out of the way and dodge his blasts, but when he stopped in front of one the metal support beams, one of the blasts shot his staff and snapped in two.

"Oh, not again!" Donnie said in a mixture of panic and frustration.

MetalHead then shot **(A/N: Listen I don't really know how to describe what ever they are, but if you seen the episode then you know what comes out of his eyes. -_-' ) **

So whatever they were, Donnie managed to jump out of the way before it made contact and exploded! He tried to find a way to end this and fast, he then saw that the support beam was crippled on the top and on the bottom. That's when an idea came to mind.

"Hey, Kraang!" Donnie shouted, MetalHead locked eyes with him and gave him his full attention "The one that is known as your mother, wears the boots that are made for combat!" He said trying to insult him.

"The comment made by you shows ignorance of Kraang. The comment made by you shall not be…" He was cut off by Donnie

"Just come get me!" He yelled to the Kraang.

The Kraang then shot a dozen of those mini explosions, but Donnie was faster than them. He jumped out the way just in time and as the explosives made contact the beam began to crumble and soon it began to fall. Donnie tried to get out of the way, but was couldn't get out in time. He held out his broken staff, as it was the little protection he had left. As the beam came down it made contact with MetalHead, but he wasn't so lucky. As the dust cleared he saw that his staff had driven into MetalHead's chest. It was sparking with electricity as MetalHead hung there limp. A smile of victory came to his face and couldn't help but say "Booyakasha!"

"Sounds weird when he say's it." Mikey said

"Sounds weird when you say it." Raph retorted

"That which is known as revenge will be had on those that call themselves the turtles." The Kraang said as MetalHead shut down. The Kraang then jumped off of MetalHead and tackled Donnie. He screamed until the Kraang jumped off of him and crawled away. The guys came over and congratulated him on a job well done.

"Alright, way to go bro." Mikey said as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Good job Donnie." Leo said proud of his younger brother.

"Yeah not bad, except for the part where you built the thing in the first place. And the part where it broke, and the part where it tried to kill us, and the part where…" Raph ranted angrily until Donnie cut him off

"Ok, I get it." Donnie said as he looked at the floor in disappointment.

"Um, excuse me, am I invisible over here?!" shouted a familiar female voice. They all turned to see Maria standing up hold her still bleeding shoulder. They couldn't believe this, first she was so weak she couldn't stand up, now she had the strength to stand, like her shoulder was the only problem, and it looked like it was.

"Oh my gosh Maria!" Donnie said as he ran to her side. "Listen, I am so sorry that this happened to you, you don't have anyone else to blame but me and I…"

"Less talking, more helping, if you'd please." She said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Right sorry." Donnie picked up Maria bridal style and they left for the lair. While running Donnie stole a few glance at Maria, but his cheeks began to burn red as she layed her head on his chest. He swallowed a nervous lump in his throat, maybe he really did have a chance with her.

When they returned to the lair, Donnie rushed her to Splinter, he inspected her injury and saw that it wasn't as bad as it looked, but it needed time to heal. He had her rest on the trunk of the tree in the training room, and used a ancient healing art, that only he knew. Maria only saw a little bit of what he did, he used a pair of red chop sticks that were holding a small cotton ball, only it was set with a blue fire. He spread that fire across her shoulder and it began to spread, but it didn't burn, it was like a gentle breeze was blowing on her. He made gentle movement with his hand and with one quick sweep he blew the flame away, and the pain was completely gone. He bandaged her shoulder to stop the bleeding, it wasn't to bad, but it would take a while before it would stop.

When he was done with her he let her rest as she fell into a peaceful slumber. He came out to see how his sons were doing, he saw Leo, Raph and Mikey gathered around one of their favorite games. Raph was playing it and by the sounds of it he was losing. He over heard Leo tell 'Aw, so close to my high score!' He turned to Donnie sitting by his-self with his bo-staff in hand.

"What troubles you my son?" He asked

"Nothing sensei, it's just… ugh, this is all my fault. If it wasn't for me Maria wouldn't be hurt right now."

"You are responsible, yes."

"Yeah."

"Responsible for destroying the mutagen, responsible for stopping the Kraang and saving the people of the city. Responsible for defeating alien technology with bravery, ingenuity… and a stick."

"Huh, I guess you're right sensei."

"I am."

"I guess with proper training, there's nothing better than a wooden stick."

Splinter gave him a kind smile. "By the way, Maria told me how she got hurt, but she wanted me to tell you, that she does not blame you for what has happened. She said if anything she should be down on her knees thanking you."

"What? Why would she do that?"

"Because her grandparent's water supply come directly from the city water supply, they would have been the first to be mutated. You saved her family, and for that she is in your dept."

"Well she doesn't have to go that far, but I guess if that's how she really feels…" Before he could continue he placed his staff so he could lean up against it, but when it tapped the ground it activated the lazer guided missile truant he was working on. He stared at it wide eyed, the others were starting to fight as Raph had Leo in a head-lock and Mikey was trying to stop him, but their attention was turned to the sound of the missile getting to take off!

"It's not supposed to do that, RUN!" He shouted as the guys made a break for it!

Little did they realize Maria poked her head through the door and watched the entire scene, and couldn't help but fall to her knees in laughter as she watched them run for dear life.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone, I know this chapter is a little short, but I want you to know that this chapter will be about Donnie and Maria, hope you like it, and warning there might be some DonxOC fluff in here, so brace your-self, (Disclaimer: I own none of the TMNT characters, except for Maria, and others that might appear) Anyway ENJOY!**

* * *

Ch.3 Where they first met.

Maria had decided to spend the night with the guys, just to let her shoulder heal over night, and surprisingly it did! There wasn't even a scar when the bandages were taken off. Before they were Maria spent the night on the stone sofa in the living room, and the one thing she didn't expect was for Donnie to be by her side every minute she layed there. He was the one that helped her move, brought her food and drinks, he basically wouldn't leave her side, but she thought it was very sweet of him. She then thought of a way to pay him back for every thing he did, the first was to pay him back for saving her grandparents and the second one was for helping her and waiting on her while her shoulder got better.

That's when she had an idea, she could show the one spot in the city that she loves more than anywhere else. She always went there by her-self and brought anyone along. If she brought Donnie, then he would be the first, and there was a reason why this place was so special to her, but she never told anyone why. To pay him back for all he did, she would take him to her favorite spot in town and tell him why.

She sat up on the couch when she was fully awake, she looked around and saw Donnie at the end of the sofa fast a sleep, the poor thing must been up all night, ready to help her if she needed it. She couldn't help but smile at this. She got up as quietly as possible and covered him with the blanket she used. He shifted his position as he felt the warmth of the blanket cover him.

She walked over the training room and opened the door, trying her hardest to make a sound. When she stepped inside she looked at her shoulder and the bandages that covered it. She then slowly began to take them off, and when they were gone her shoulder looked as good as new, as if it never got hit at all. She then stood up and went to the door that lead to master Splinter's room. She heaved a sigh and quietly knocked on the door. She didn't think he would hear her since she was to afraid to make a single sound, but he heard her anyway and opened the door.

"Yes Maria?" Splinter asked

"Splinter, I would like to take Donatello some where really special tonight. He's just been so helpful to me while I was getting better, and I still need to thank him for saving my grandparents, so is it alright if I like… barrow him for a little while?"

Splinter gave her a curious look, then looked down he stroked his beard. Maria became a little nervous, she kept one hand behind her back and held it there with the other, her fingers were crossed hoping and silently praying that the answer would be yes. He looked back at her, she held her breath almost to afraid to listen to what the answer would be, but to her surprise it was…

"Yes." He finally said.

A huge smile spread across her face, she just couldn't contain her self anymore, she jumped up and rapped her arms around Splinter's neck. He was a bit taken back by her reaction, but gently hugged her back.

"Thank you master Splinter, you are the greatest sensei ever!" she shouted as she jumped at twirled in mid-air as she left.

He watched her leave and couldn't help but give a little laugh, Donnie was going to have a long night.

She jumped over to the couch and landed right in front of Donnie, she ripped off the blanket and shouted.

"Rise and shine sleeping turtle! Up and adam, COME ON!" she shouted, Donnie bolted up and yelled in surprise, and jumped away from the couch.

"Maria?! Do not do that, I'm a ninja, not a solider!" He yelled

"Sorry Donnie, but I had to, tonight its gonna you and me." She said with her hands on her hips.

Donnie turned a light shade of red when she said that, and his mind was asking a million questions every second.

"Listen since we still have a few minutes before midnight, go ahead and grab something to eat, so you won't be hungry when we leave." She said with a smile

Donnie was curious about this, what the heck was she planning to do? Well she didn't give him a reason not to trust her, so why start now? He went into the kitchen and grabbed a bright red apple and ate it in only a few short minutes. When he was done, he threw the apple core away and went into the living room to find Maria on the couch with her heel jumping up and down really fast. When she saw him a bright smile spread across her face, she then jumped up and ran right up to him.

"So are you ready to go?" She asked happily

"Yeah, I'm ready when you are."

She then grabbed his hand, and he almost became paralyzed by her touch, but managed to stop it, and dragged him to the exit. He had a hard time keeping up with her because she was just so fast! A heck of a lot faster than him or his brothers, maybe even master Splinter… no, no one could be faster than him.

When they reached the surface Maria climbed the first building she saw with Donnie right behind her. She gazed around and got a good look at her surroundings, secretly she was using her amulet to use one of wolf abilities. She used it to heighten her sense of smell and hearing. The smell so she could sniff out the trees, and hearing to listen in on the chirping crickets. Once she got a whiff of the trees from the west, she told Donnie to follow her. Even though she was still in her dress she more than capable of jumping from roof top to roof top.

Donnie was following her at top speed, dang it this girl was fast! Somehow, by some miracle, he managed to keep up with her, but it was still difficult given her speed. They were running for about an hour and a half, he was running out of breath, but Maria looked like she hadn't even broken a sweat. She suddenly stopped and Donnie tried his best to stop him-self and he would have run right into her if she hadn't moved out of the way. She moved calmly to the left, and before he could fall she grabbed his hand and held him in place. He was leaning down looking straight at the ground scared out his mind. 'HOW THE HECK DOES SHE DO THAT?!' He screamed mentally. Suddenly he was spinned around so he was facing the starry night sky. He looked to see Maria looking him in the eye with a sweet smile. She then hauled him back onto the roof with pure ease, as if he didn't weigh anything.

"Why did you stop?" He asked trying to catch his breath

"That place right there, is our stop." She said as she pointed right in front of them.

Donnie looked where she was pointing to see a beautiful sight. Central Park. The side walks were lite up with the lamp posts and little yellow light were flashing around. Of course he knew that they were fireflies, he kept looking around and saw the pond that rested on the side of the park. Fireflies could be seen skimming across the water, water lilies were in bloom and most of them were the colors white and pink. It was a full moon and it bright light reflected across the top of the water giving it a silver glow. The water was so calm and still, it was nothing in this world could affect it, not one single thing. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen… Well second most beautiful.

"Come on, I wanted you and me to walk down there." Maria said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to her with sweet smile, and she returned it. They then jumped to the next roof and landed on the ground in the front entrance. The two of them walked side by side on the side walk, Donnie's heart was racing and he felt a nervous lump in his throat. This was his chance to get close to her, but he had to be careful, one wrong move and it could ruin his whole chance.

A few fireflies flew by them, Maria even held out her hand and one of them landed right on the tip of her middle finger. She brought her hand closer and watched as it flickered its light. Donnie watched her and couldn't help but smile, she could be so sweet when the moment was just right. He watched as Maria lead the firefly into the palm of her hand, and with extreme gentleness stroked its back wing. The fly then flew out of her palm and landed on he side of her head. She giggled at that and it flew off her again, but this time it flew around in Donnie's face. It was starting to annoy him and tried to gently shoo the fly away, but it only came back and tried again. It then landed on the tip of his nose, he slowly brought his to his face and was going to try and catch it, but it flew away at the last minute, and he ending up slapping his-self. He actually hit him-self harder than he thought, because he fell back on his shell.

"Ow." he said flatly

Maria covered her mouth and tried to stifle her laugh, but she just couldn't keep it in. She let out a heart filled laugh and held her stomach while trying to keep her self from falling to her knees. Donnie opened one eye and saw her laugh, she was so pretty when she smiled like that; he inwardly sighed and couldn't help but stare at her. She managed to calm down and began to speak.

"Oh, I'm sorry Donnie… its just you're the funniest thing I've ever seen." She said as she got down next to him on her knees.

"I'm sorry, did you hurt you self?" She asked as she moved Donnie's hand from his face and layed his head in her lap. "Are you alright?" She asked looking him in the eye.

"I am now." He said with a sheepish like smile trying to fight back the blush. She giggled again, and then helped him stand up. They continued their walk and stopped in front of the pond.

"Donnie, can tell you something?" She asked with out looking at him

"Of course, you can tell me anything."

"There is a reason why this place is so special to me, it contains one memory that I will never forget."

"And what memory is that?"

"This is where my parents first met." She said looking up at Donnie

When she told him this, he was really quite speechless. To think that she would bring him to the very place her parents first met, he didn't know what to say.

"The dress I'm wearing was the same one mom wore when she met dad too."

"Really, but if your mom had how is it still here now?"

"She only wore it on special occasions, the night she wore it when she met my dad was just luck I guess. She gave to her mom, my grandmother, the one I'm living with, and told her that if she had a daughter, and she came here to New York, she would like me to wear it some day. I guess mama's wish came true after all.

Donnie stood in silence as he listened to every word she said, her own mother wanted her to wear this dress, well he didn't understand girls just yet so he couldn't judge, but he did think it was a sentimental thing between a mother and her daughter.

In a way he was actually glad that she brought him here. It was peaceful and quiet, and it was just the two of them and no one else. This might be his chance if he just took it, but before he could he had to ask one question that wanted to ask her.

"Hey Maria?" He finally asked

"Mm."

"Why did you want to bring me here?"

"Well… you've just been so sweet and helpful to me lately, I had to thank you so how. I owe you for saving my grandparents from being the first in the city to mutate, and being there for me when I was getting better. So I figured why not bring you to my favorite spot in town."

"Wow, that really mean a lot coming from you."

"It better be, you're the only person I ever brought with here, so technically you're the first that I brought with me to see where my parents first met, and in the same dress no less." **(Didn't mean to make that rhyme.)**

"Well, it's an honor to know that you wanted me to be here."

"I wouldn't have had it any other way." Maria wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Donnie wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back. He savored this moment with her and wanted it to last more than anything, but he just prayed that she couldn't feel his heart pounding in his chest.

Maria held Donnie there for a few moments hoping the night wouldn't end. The truth was that she really did like Donnie, he was so sweet and he was smart and cute and funny, and she thought it was adorable the way he blushes when he was around her, but she thought that he only had eyes for April, so didn't really think she had a chance, but for now she just wanted to live n this moment, with him.

They pulled back and Donnie couldn't help but stare into her bright aqua eyes.

**Look at the sky tell me**

**What do you see**

**Just close your eyes and**

**Describe it to me, the heavens**

**Are sparkling with starlight tonight**

**That's what I see through your eyes.**

As Donnie looked into Maria eyes, she did the same and looked into his.

**I see the heavens each time**

**That you smile, I hear your **

**Heartbeat just go on for miles**

**Then suddenly I know why life is**

**Worthwhile**

**That's what I see through your eyes.**

**That's what I see through eyes.**

Donnie couldn't help but tighten his grip around her waist, she looked so beautiful, and the light from the moon made her hair and skin glow in the dim light, but he didn't realize yet that Maria placed one hand on his chest and the other on his shoulder.

**Here in the night I see the sun**

**Here in the dark our two hearts are one**

**Its out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun**

**And love just took me by surprise**

**Looking through you eyes**

Maria felt her heart race as she and Don shared this one moment with each other, she could feel a small breeze blow through the air and it made her hair sway slowly back and forth.

**I see a night I wish could last forever**

**I see a world we're meant to see together**

**And it is so much more than I remember**

**More than I remember**

**More than I have known**

Donnie saw how the breeze blew her hair gently, he couldn't stop trying to figure out what he had done to have an angle like this standing here in his arms. What had he done to be given a moment like this?

**Here in the night, I see the sun**

**Here in the dark our two hearts are one**

**Its out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun**

**And love just took me by surprise **

**Looking through your eyes**

**Looking through your eyes.**

Maria wasn't sure how much more she could take, if her heart kept pounding like it was now it could burst. She blinked her eyes and brought herself back to reality, but still looked into his eyes.

"Donnie." She finally said

"Yes?"

"You know you and your brothers are the like the greatest friends I ever had right?"

"Of course I do."

"Well there something I need to tell you, and I never told anyone else this before, but… you see I…"

She was going to tell him until they both heard a strange sound, but it was one that sounded very familiar to Maria, they then recognized it as a wolf howl. She turned her head in the direction the howl cam from, Donnie did the same and their eyes landed on a figure standing on top one of tall buildings that surrounded the park. It was another wolf with a snow white coat, it howled again but a little louder this time. But as for Maria… she knew that wolf.

Before Donnie could question what that thing was doing here, he saw the sun begin to rise.

"Maria, I have to go, the sun is coming up, and you know I can't let anyone see me." Donnie said as he placed his hands on her shoulders

"I know, its' alright, go." She responded

It was hard for him to let go, but he had to. He then dashed out of the park and onto the roof tops making his way home.

Maria watched as Donnie each roof top, but her attention was turned back to the white wolf. Her necklace began to glow, and her nails became long black claw, has her hands and feet became paws. A pair of wolf ears appeared on her head, her dark brown hair became darker and darker until it was completely black. She got down on all fours as her face began to change. Her bright aqua eyes changed into a dark shade of red. She had completed her transformation until she was full wolf.

She then began to sprint, she made her way through the trees of the park and glanced up at the white wolf that was now sitting waiting patiently for her to come. She made her way on the streets and jumped onto roofs of cars, she then leaped onto the building where the white wolf was and scaled the building. It took close to twenty minutes, but she made to the top. She wasn't out breath, but heaved a few deep breaths.

She stared at this white wolf, it was a bit bigger than her, about a foot and a half taller than her. It had bright emerald green eyes and its oara simply screamed leader. It stood on all fours with its chest out in a manly manner.

"Maria" he spoke with a deep calming voice, but it held extreme seriousness, not to mention he sounded way older than her. "It's been far to long since I've seen you." He said

"Stone, couldn't this have waited for just a moment longer?" she asked in an uneasy tone.

"No it could not, you know you are here to master your power and gain proper control like your ancestors before you."

"I am, I have been practicing every night since the day I came here."

"But you still have much to learn."

"Stone, I'm trying my hardest, you know I am."

"Yes I know, and I only encourage you to learn because I only want what's best for you." Stone said as he came towards her and rested his forehead against hers.

"I have known you since the day you were born, and I know of the long history you amulet carriers with your family, but you know you must master your power if you wish to be apart of our pack. Like your mother and like your grandmother. I want to see your day of glory when you become one of us."

"I know, and I do remember that when I was still in Japan, you were the one that trained me how to use this thing for the first time." She smiled remembering how when she tried to transform for the first time, instead of turning into a giant black wolf like she hoped, she became a little black wolf pup.

"Yes, you were a bit disappointed that you become the big strong wolf you hoped to be, but look at you now. You became a young, beautiful woman, and wolf form is even more breathtaking than I thought. If your parents were here, they would be very proud of you."

Maria let a single tear escape her eye as she sniffled. She felt Stone lick the tear away. Don't judge it's a wolf thing.

"But, I must remind you that you must complete your training before the pack leaders call you forth to deem whether or not you are worthy to be apart of our pack."

"I promise I'll work harder, and I will be ready, after all you are my master." She said with a smile

He returned her smile with his own. He looked up into the sky to see that the sun was about rise into the sky.

"I must go, but I assure you, we will see each other again." He said as he neared the edge of the building that faced Central Park. "By the way, that turtle friend of yours, you make quite the charming couple." He said with a smirk

Maria turned light pink, and growled at him. He only chuckled at her and leapt of the building. When she went to see where he went, he disappeared. She looked off in the distance to where she stood in Donnie's arms that was one memory she would treasure for as long as she lived. She gave a sweet smile and went for home.

* * *

**HA! Another cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed this one, and who is the mysterious wolf that claims he knows Maria, learn more about this amulet and its power, anyways R&R and stay tuned for more ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'M BACK! OK, first of all I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long, I had a serious case of writers block, and school has been a total pain in the neck. But I'm here now and I hope the new chapter will make up for lost time, anyway in this chapter Maria stays in her wolf form most of the time, just thought ya'll would like that, anyway please ENJOY!**

* * *

Ch.4 Monkey Brains

Today started off as any other day, things were quiet until the sound of fighting could be heard. It was Donnie and Mikey in the training room, sparing with each other. Donnie was the first the advance, but Mikey evaded each of them easily by using backflips.

"Mikey what are you doing, you don't defend against sayunagi with… backflips." Donnie in frustration

"Why not? There awesome!" Mikey cheered as he did a backflip. "Face it bro, no one can defeat the power of 'Doctor FlipinStien'!" Mikey said dramatically

"I don't even know what that is." Donnie then saw master Splinter walk by

"Master Splinter, how would defend against sayunagi?"

"I don't know."

"But sensei, I thought that when in battle it's best to try and determine your opponents every possible technique."

"If you focus to much about what is coming, you will never be able to face what is happening now. Watch, prepare to defend against, sayunagi!"

Splinter then used a completely different technique, and put Donnie on his shell.

"That wasn't sayunagi." Donnie complained

"No, but you thought it would be." Splinter said with a small laugh

"You know what would've helped you out back there? BACKFLIPS!" Mikey said in a teasingly and excitingly like manner, while Donnie just groaned in frustration.

After practice Donnie went to working a huge chart that was on the back of a 'Space Hero's' poster. Every line went in different a direction, and each of them connected with a different box with different information. The guys came over to see what he was up to.

"Hey Donnie, whatcha doin'?" Leo asked

"Just putting the finishing touches on my master plan." Donnie said drawing another line.

"Plan for what?"

"My plan to get Maria to hang out with me."

"Maria? I thought you liked April?"

"Uh… well… I… uh…" Donnie became at lost for words as his mind drew a blank on what to say.

"Donnie, if you want to be with her we get it, but why don't you try this? 'Maria, do you want to hang out me?'" Leo said with a smirk

"Well its not that simple, I have to be ready for every possible response she might have." Donnie said as set the poster up.

"Awww, that's so romantic." Mikey said as he put his head in his hands in a dreamy like way.

As Donnie set up the chart, he cleared his throat and got his brother's attention.

"So if Maria says that she can't hang out with me, because ya know how she likes to take those midnight walks, like the one she was on when we first met her, then I'll offer to tag along and suggest a few interesting parts of town to go to."

"Well what if she says she can't go out with you because you're a total nerd." Raph said with a sneer, arms crossed over his chest.

"Ah, then I shall suggest a few activities that will shun my nerdness and highlight my coolness; such as skate boarding or shark wrestling."

"Hey you guys!" said a voice that came into the lair. It was April and she had her laptop with her.

"Ah!" Donnie began to panic as he tried to flip the chart onto the poster side. 'If April finds out that I'm trying to hang out with Maria, I'll never here the end of it!' He thought to him-self. "Uh… Hey April.. Hey April."

"Guys check out this video that was just sent in." April said as she opened her laptop and pulled the video.

The video showed that a scientist has gone missing and the only leads they had were the ones provided by the scientist's friend, Dr. Falco.

"When I heard that my friend Rockwell had gone missing I first went to his lab, but when I got there the place was a mess, and he was gone. I fear the worst." Said Falco as he was interviewed.

"So?" Leo asked

"So the Kraang have been kidnaping scientist from all over the city, even my dad, maybe they even kidnapped this Rockwell guy too."

"Or maybe their not connected at all."

"Well if has any leads on where my dad might be, I say we check it out. Maybe Maria can help too." Donnie immediately blushed when he heard Maria's name.

"Well why don't you give her a call and tell her to meet us at that lab. How about you guys, you wanna come? What's that, you're too busy? Guess it's just me, Maria and April then." Donnie said with a slight smile as he leads April out, he turned back the guys and gave them a thumbs up.

"I bet, hanging out with April and Maria wasn't on his chart." Leo said smirking as he looked at the chart. "Whoa… it is, that is spooky." He said looking a picture of Donnie and Maria holding hands while her and April are looking through a magnifying glass.

Meanwhile Donnie and April had just arrived at the lab where Dr. Rockwell was working. April kept calling Maria's cell for the past ten minutes, but every time the same thing, answering machine 'Hey, sorry I'm not at the phone right now, but if you give me your name and number I promise to get back to you as soon as possible, thanks.' Said the machine as April groaned in frustration.

"I don't understand why she isn't answering her phone. We talk to each other all the time." April said as she put her phone in her pocket.

"Maybe, she was too busy tonight." Donnie said a little disappointed

"Well whatever the reason, we can't worry about it now, so how do we get in?"

"Easy." Donnie said as he held out a small device that looked like some sort of scanner. Before he could try to use to pick the lock, they both jumped when the sound of a loud wolf howl. They looked up to the same gigantic black wolf that the guys knew and love, but did not know that this wolf was secretly Maria. She jumped down from the point she was on and landed a few feet away from them, looking at the two of them with a kind expression.

"Its you!" Donnie said as he ran up to the wolf and rubbed its head.

"Is that the wolf that's been helping you guys?" April said amazed at the sight of this gigantic wolf.

"Yeah, pretty cool right? Well at least we'll have some help with our investigation. We could use her sense of smell to our advantage."

"So is it safe to be around, the wolf I mean." April asked as she took one step forward.

"Don't worry, its perfectly safe. Just get down on one knee and hold out your hand." Donnie instructed.

April did what Donnie told her to do, and held out her hand. Maria knew that April was afraid because she had never been a creature like her before, so she had to do this carefully. She came towards her slowly, and sniffed her hand. She then nudged her hand and moved her head so that April's palm was on top of it. April began to gently rub her head, which eventually turned into scratching behind the ear.

"Awww, she's such a good girl." April said as she scratched Maria's back.

"Yeah, she is. So anyway back to the problem at hand." Donnie said as he pulled out the device once again.

He put into the card scanner of the door, a few clicks could be heard and then the door opened.

"There isn't one digital lock, that my digital lock picker can't crack." Donnie said feeling proud of his accomplishment.

"Smooth." April said impressed. Maria agreed by barking in an excited tone.

"Shhh, easy girl we don't want to attract attention." April said as she placed a hand on top of Maria's head. She stopped her barking and stood ready to move.

They searched for the lab where Rockwell worked until they found a room with his and Falco's names on it. April opened the door to reveal a dark room with holes in the walls and cracks in the floors. Chairs were turned over and pieces of torn paper were scattered every where.

"Man this place is a wreck." Donnie whispered

While searching they saw a very disturbing sight. A huge metal chair that was leaned back was seen. It had cuffs where your wrists would be, and cuffs where your ankles would be. Maria went up to it and sniffed it, she got a very foreign sent that she wasn't sure how to describe, but soon caught the same sent coming from another direction. So she followed the sent.

"Yikes, either someone was doing secret research, or they rented this room to one freaky dentist." Donnie looking at the strange chair.

Maria kept sniffing the floor until the sent came to the wall, she looked so see a metal cage that built into the wall. The door was ripped off its hinges and giant cracks could be seen surrounding it where what ever was in was struggling. She hated the idea of a poor animal being harmed, she let out a growl as she stared at the cage. April must have heard her, because she came beside her and pointed her flash light at the cage.

"Ugh, he must have been experimenting with animals." April said in disgust

As they kept searching Donnie and April went to Rockwell's desk and searched for anything out of the ordinary. Maria was still sniff around, she couldn't shake the feeling that they weren't alone in this room. While sniffing at the floor she found a different sent, and it was fresh, which means that whatever or whoever the sent belonged to was still around. Her guard was up in an instant as she tried to find the source.

During all of that, Donnie opened a few drawers of his desk, until he saw something glowing. He looked at it harder and harder until he lifted the door to a small secret compartment that contained a canister of mutagen!

"Mutagen?!" Donnie said surprised

"Why would Rockwell have mutagen with him?" April asked

"I don't know, but maybe he is tied in the Kraang."

Maria had stopped her sniffing and came toward Donnie. This is the first time she ever come in contact with mutagen. It was like a thick bright aqua colored substance, about the same shade as her eyes, with hints of black, with some kind of glittering texture. It was kind of hypnotic to look at in a way, but it wasn't surprising to her since she's never really had an actual contact with the stuff. Before she could really get a good long look at it, the sent she had been tracking hit her nose again. She heard the sound of light footsteps behind them. She let out a low growl, which Donnie heard. He sensed the presence of someone behind them, and turned around quickly as he knocked a metal pipe out of the man's hand. Then he forced hi to the ground, for a little extra help, Maria came over and bared her fangs, her claws could be seen and they were sharp as razors. She was growling in that probably said 'don't move; or you'll never move again!'

"What's going, who are you? What are you?" Cried the man, he wore a white lab coat, a pair of gray slacks with black shoes. His hair was a light black with a few white strands on the side of his head.

"Relax, I'm not gonna hurt ya." Donnie said in a calm manner.

"You already hurt me!" the man said

"I mean… anymore."

"Were here to help." April said with a smile

Once everything had calmed down, they had learned that the man was Dr. Falco. He told them what he knew of Rockwell's disappearance, but knew nothing more. Maria had calmed down and retracted claws to show she meant no harm. She was currently sitting next Dr. Falco painting like a common dog, listening to the conversation. April had asked if he knew anything about her father or his whereabouts.

"I'm sorry, I wish I knew something about your father, but I don't." Falco explained

"Well then what can you tell us about this?" Donnie asked as he held up the canister of mutagen.

"Rockwell bought it from some shady corporate goon not long ago."

"This the guy?" April asked as she held a picture a man with an expressionless face, with black hair and pale skin, in a black suit, on her phone.

"That's him."

"The Kraang." Donnie said quietly

"Rockwell wanted to experiment with it, but I wanted no part of this madness. Who knows what kind of monstrosities it could have created. No offence." He said last part turning to Donnie.

"Some taken." He responded

"So is that what busted out of that cage? One of his monstrosities?" April asked

"Can we ease up on the 'M' word please."

"That was where he kept the monkey he was experimenting with."

"Well it sure didn't like being locked up in there." Donnie said looking towards the cage.

Maria now understood why the sent she found earlier was so strange to her. The sent was from some kind of monkey, which would explain why she had a feeling that what left that sent wasn't human.

"Rockwell didn't treat it very fair." Falco said grimly

"Maybe the Kraang didn't take Rockwell at all. Maybe the monkey went bazeric, busted out of the cage and dragged Rockwell away." April said

After all that they got ready to leave, Maria stood up and started to follow Donnie and April out. She walked beside April, but didn't really pay attention to their conversation, she was too busy thinking about something. When found that first sent of the monkey, she followed it and it lead to the cage, and when she tried to sniff around again to see where it went, she found Dr. Falco's sent, but something was off about him. She smelled the exact same smell linger on Falco, but he said he wanted nothing to do with any of this, so could only mean that he wasn't telling them something.

Her ears perked up when she heard a loud clang right above them. Suddenly the very sent she was thinking about came back to her. She looked up and saw nothing, no movement, but jumped when she heard April yell! She turned to see a giant dark brown colored monkey with a metal collar around his neck and two braces around his wrists. Donnie got ready for action, he stood in front of them with his weapon at the ready. Maria got in front of April giving the creature a warning growl. The beast was sniffing about and roared in anger, as he was ready to fight.

"Be careful Donnie, that's a dangerous mutant!" April yelled to Donnie

'_Really? What was your first clue?_' Maria moaned in her mind.

"That makes two of us!" Donnie said

He began to fight, throwing blows left and right, but the monkey managed to dodge them. Donnie threw a few of his throwing stars, but the monkey got out of the way as the stars punctured the steal door of a garage. Suddenly the Monkey gave Donnie a surprised attack and knocked him to the ground. Maria watched as Donnie began to lose this fight, she couldn't take it anymore, and sprung into action. While the monkey wasn't looking, she tackled it to the ground. It screamed in anger and struggled to break free from her grip, but she pushed his shoulders to he ground and looked it in the eye. She growled at it, telling it to be still. The monkey looked her in the eye and she looked back. At this point she stopped growling and had a clam face. Her eye changed for a split second, going from dark red to bright aqua and back again. The eye on the monkey went wide for a moment, and finally calmed down. She got off of him and looked up at him as he stood up. The monkey looked back at Donnie and April, then back to Maria, a scowl formed on his face as jumped up and ran away.

"Donnie are you ok? Are you hurt?" she heard April ask. She turned to Donnie and saw that he was covered in scratches and bruises. She thought that maybe she could offer more help in her human form. So she began to walk away.

"Just my pride, and a few internal organs." Donnie groaned, and then passed out.

April looked over to Maria to see her walking away.

"Hey WAIT!" She called to her. Maria turned around to look her in the eye.

"Please, you can't just leave, I need your help, he needs your help, please don't leave." April pleaded. Maria couldn't stand seeing her friend so sad.

"Please, at least help me get him back to his home."

Maria inwardly sighed, and walked back, but she did see April smile at her, at least she was glad to see her help. Maria walked up to Donnie, and turned him over on his stomach. She nudged her nose under his side, and worked her way under him. She threw her head back and Donnie was now laying on her back. April helped position him after she realized what she was doing. She made it so that he laying straight on her back, his head resting on her neck. April placed on hand on his shell to keep him in place, and then they made their way to the turtle's home.

When they got there, she let out a loud bark that echoed through the sewers, and when they were at the entrance, the turtles all gather around their brother that was being carried by a black wolf.

"What happened?" Leo asked

"Donnie got beat up by a lab monkey." April said

The guys then took Donnie from the wolf they did not know was Maria, and Leo put Donnie's arm around his shoulder and helped him stand. "April can you get him an ice pack?" He asked. April nodded and went to find an ice pack.

They guys lead him to the sofa and layed him down.

"Donnie your gonna be ok, right?" Leo asked his brother

"Yeah… Yeah I'll be fine." Donnie managed to say.

"In that case…" it was then that Leo, Raph and Mikey broke into an all out laughing frenzy. Donnie was starting to turn red, as they laughed around him.

"You… you got beat up by a monkey… in front of your girlfriend's friend?" Raph asked still laughing and trying to catch his breath.

"Maria is not my girlfriend, and that monkey was a dangerous mutant!" Donnie yelled to his brothers

"Yeah, I'm sure he went 'Bananas!'" Leo joked as the guys began to laugh harder "Oh no, no, wait, he… he went 'Ape'!" he joked again. The guys began to run out of breath as they laughed even harder than before, if possible. April soon walked in with a scowl on her face.

They saw her and tried to stop. "No more monkey puns." Raph said as he and Leo tried to keep straight faces. She went to Donnie, who laughed at his brothers. She layed Donnie's head in her lap as she placed the ice pack on his head.

"Are you laughing at him because he's hurt?" April asked

"Nope, were laughing at him because he got beat up by a MONKEY!" Mikey said as he fell back laughing again with his brothers.

But that laughing was turned into screaming, when Mikey got pounced on by a black blur. They looked to see Mikey had been tackled by the black wolf, it was giving a stern look said 'you need to grow up!' When Mikey got a good look at her, he finally recognized her.

"Hey COOL! You got the wolf to come down here? This is awesome!" Mikey said as he hugged Maria around her neck. She couldn't stay mad at Mikey for some reason, he was so sweet and innocent, and she viewed him like a little brother, so she couldn't complain. She hugged him back by caressing the back of his head with her own.

"Wow, I can't believe you got her to come. The last time we asked her to come she just ran off into the night with a howl." Leo said as he looked to Maria. She got off of Mikey and went over to the couch, she stood in front of Donnie, not being able to stand the sight of him being hurt.

"I think its kinda cool, but I've been thinking. Maybe we should give her a name." Raph suggested.

"Actually that's not a bad idea." Leo agreed

"Well guys, don't freak out, but I think one of you guys should name her." Mikey said, everyone just looked at him with a blank stare. "Sorry, but its just you know, look at her, I got nothing to work with."

Maria growled at him for that one, and he cringed. She then remembered master Splinter, if anyone could help in this, he would. She went up to the steps that lead to the dojo, and barked.

"I don't speak wolf, but I think she wants one of us to follow her." Leo said as he walked towards Maria. She began to whine like a puppy and pawed at the door.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming." Leo said as he pet her on the head and opened the door that to the dojo. When they stepped in, she went to the door that was Splinter's room.

"Wait, you think sensei, can find a name for you?" Leo asked as he looked to Maria. She barked in excitement and went to Leo and pushed him to the door, he couldn't help but give a smile and a laugh, as he gave in. He knocked on Splinter's door a waiting for him to respond. Eventually he did answer.

"Yes Leonardo?" He asked

"Well first, you won't believe who came to the lair…" he was cut off by Splinter who had a knowing look on his face

"The she-wolf has come to the lair, hasn't she?" he said looking Leo in the eye

"How did you know?"

Splinter pointed to Maria who was sitting next to him, her tail waging happily.

"Oh… well anyway, she's been with us for a while, and we thought that maybe we could give her a name. The only thing is we don't really have any ideas, so we were hoping maybe you had something in mind."

He looked at Maria for a moment, closed his eyes and stroked his bread. He gave it some thought, but he knew a name that would fit her just right.

"Kuro ōkami" He finally said

"What?" Leo asked with a raised brow

"That is her name, Kuro ōkami."

"Huh… it actually sounds like a good name for her. I like it."

Maria barked in excitement and jumped around like she was chasing her tail. She stood with her two front paw stretched out in front of her and her tail was up in the air wagging like crazy!

"I think she likes it too." Leo said looking to Maria with a bright smile. "Come on girl lets go." Maria followed him out the door, but took a quick glance at Splinter. He just gave a her a knowing look that turned into a small smile. She smiled back and ran after Leo. Once out Maria went straight over to the couch and sat next to Donnie, who looked a lot better. She moved her head under his hand and he got the message. He began to rub her head gently and she leaned into it.

"So what did master Splinter say?" he asked as he continued to pet Maria

"Kuro ōkami." He said in response

"Kuro o-what?" Raph asked with a raised brow.

"That's her new name. Kuro ōkami."

"Mmm, Kuro ōkami, sounds like a mouth full. Do you think we can call her Ōkami for short?" Mikey asked as he sat next to Maria

"Why not? Either one works."

"Oh sweet!"

"By the way April, did you find out anything about that crazy monkey?" Donnie asked as he looked to April who was on his laptop looking at the information on the flash drive.

"Well these notes are hard to follow, but I think I figured it out. It looks like Rockwell was trying to modify the mutagen." April said still looking through the notes

"Why would he try to modify mutagen?"

"He thought that he could make so kind of neuro chemical that would temporally give someone psychic ability."

"So the monkey was trying to read your minds?" Raph asked his arms crossed over his chest

"More like he was reading our emotions. After all he was only hostile when Donnie was hostile, but became calm when Ōkami stopped the fight and kept looking him in the eyes."

"Yeah well next time I'll be thinking happy thought when I'm pounding a little sunshine into him." Donnie said slamming his fist into his palm.

"Alright, we need to go out there and stop him before he becomes a real problem." Leo said as he stood up

"Hey listen, were all gonna need a way to stay in contact with each other, so." Donnie stood up in front of every one, his hands behind his back. "Gentlemen, and ladies. I give you, the 'T-Phone'!" he said as he pulled out a shell shaped cell-phone with a black touch screen.

"Dude, I'm in charge of naming stuff. I would've called it the 'T-phone'." Mikey said

"That's what I just said." Donnie said

"Yeah, but I wanted to call it the T-phone." Mikey said pouting a little bit. Raph came up behind him and used one of his comics, which was rolled up, and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ok, we'll go on a search through the city. Will split up to cover more ground. Ōkami." Maria's head shot straight up at the sound of her new name.

"You go with April alright." Leo said with a stern look in his eyes

Maria jumped off her spot on the couch and went next to April. The all decided which routes each of them would take. They left the lair and began their search.

April and Ōkami began their search through the streets while the guys started their search from the roof tops. As the two of them were running April got a news flash about the monkey and decided to pass it along.

"Guys the monkey was just spotted down town!" she said using her new T-phone

"I'm on route, I'll cut him off." Leo said as he saw the beast and followed it. He suddenly lost sight of it, but got news of which way he went.

"He's going down fifth street." He said to his brothers, hoping one of them would hear him. "He's changing direction." Leo said to him self, wondering what this thing was up to.

"I see him." Raph said as he followed the monkey. It looked back at him, but kept going anyway.

"He taking the corner of fourth and main." Raph said

"Hold on I got him." Donnie said as he too began to follow the beast, only to end up losing him again. He then warned Mikey about the monkey.

"Mikey, he's coming your way!"

Mikey was too busy playing his new video game that he down loaded onto his phone. It was some kind of asteroid game, and he couldn't stop staring at the screen. Until Donnie's loud voice broke him out of his trance. "MIKEY!" Donnie shouted

"Ok, I see him, and I'm on the way." Mikey responded to his brother

Mikey managed to get closer to the monkey and follow him by stake boarding behind him. He also managed to pull of a few good tricks and grind a stair case rail. As the guys all went to find the monkey on the leads they got, they were met with each other as they came to the same spot.

As they argued about which way the monkey went, Maria started to sniff around. She then stumbled upon a familiar and foreign sent she came across before. It lead her to a dumpster in an ally they were right next to. When she confirmed that that was where the sent was coming from. She went over to April and used her teeth to grab the sleeve of her long sleeve shirt.

"What wrong girl?" April asked as she leaned down to eye level. Maria tugged on her sleeve again and raced walked over to the dumpster. April looked back at the guys to see them still arguing, so she stood up and followed Maria, or as far as she know Ōkami.

Maria pawed at the dumpster. April then started to understand what she wanted her to do and opened the lid of the dumpster to reveal the monkey they were after. Maria jumped up and landed her two front paws on the dumpster to look inside with April. The monkey turned around and looked at the two of them, he looked to April and then to Maria. Her face softened and allowed her eyes to change again, but only for a short second. She nudged April's shoulder and she looked to Maria, she looked right into her eyes and she saw something in them. April couldn't really tell, but she felt like she wanted her to do something to help. She finally got the message and looked back to the monkey. She then extended her hand for him to take. He looked on hopefully and took her hand. She helped him climb out and he sat there in front of the two of them. Both looked into his eyes to find a trace of something, anything that would be helpful, but suddenly the chain of Mikey's kusarigama went between Maria and April and wrapped around the monkey. He let out a angry cry and struggled against his binds.

"Ha, we got him!" Mikey shouted in excitement

"But I don't think were any closer to finding this Rockwell guy." Raph said

The monkey suddenly let out an even louder and angrier cry than last time and his eyes were wide. Maria and April jumped back in surprise, and waited until he calmed down.

"I think were a lot closer to him than you think guys." April said still looking this monkey in the eye.

"What makes you say that?" Raph asked

"Because I think this is Dr. Rockwell."

It was then that it made sense about his disappearance, why his office was in shambles, and a little bit of everything. So they managed to Rockwell back to his office where Dr. Falco was waiting. When they got there they strapped him into the chair and Falco used a sedative to calm him down.

"There, he should be fine for the time being now." Falco said as he took away the needle from Rockwell's arm.

The guys went back to their lair and Maria followed them, something told her she was going to be in her wolf form just a little bit longer than she expected. When they got back to the lair pizza was served for dinner. Maria did have a weakness for pizza, so when no ones was looking she went up to the box and picked up a piece and went to a corner where she ate happily. Mikey on the other hand was having a hard time trying to eat while playing his game. Eventually he grabbed a piece with his mouth and ate the whole thing. Honestly he was almost as ravines as she was when she ate or went hunting like she did back in Japan when Stone taught her how when she was a pup, but for now she ignored it and ate her own slice.

"April, how did you know that the creature was really Dr. Rockwell?" Splinter asked

"I don't know, sometimes I just get a feeling about things." She responded

"A feeling? Interesting." Was all he said when he walked back to the dojo with his slice of pizza.

"Hey Donnie, aren't you gonna eat?" Leo asked his brother while he was on the computer

"Uh? Oh, I'm not hungry. It's just that I've going over the note Rockwell used and it's getting really weird."

"How so?"

"Well according to these notes, Rockwell never had a monkey to test his experiments on. He was just using samples of monkey DNA."

"So?" Raph asked arms crossed over his chest

"So, if Rockwell never had a monkey then what the heck busted out of that cage?"

"Falco! He knew about all of this, and he's being lying to use this whole time." Leo said

It wasn't long after that they made a plan to face and stop Dr. Falco. Maria came with them for additional strength.

Back at the lab of Dr. Falco. He loomed over the sleeping figure of Rockwell, who was fast a sleep. He had a needle in his hand and a twisted evil grin on his face. He stuck the needle into Rockwell's forehead. He squirmed and jerked back and forth trying to take his head away from the needle but was failing.

"Oh, just stop fighting Tyler, you were always so dramatic." Falco said as he to the needle away and injected its contents into his next. His eyes were blood shot and red. His experiment worked.

Suddenly the guys and Maria busted through the door, with their weapons at the ready.

"Hold it Falco, listen up, no more…" he was cut off by Raph who had an annoyed look on his face

"Do not say 'monkeying around'."

"I wasn't going to."

"Actually you were." Falco said as he turned to them with an evil grin.

"No more messing around, we know what you did to Rockwell." Leo said pointing his sword at Falco.

"Used him like a genie pig." Falco said

"Well it didn't work, because he's a monkey." Mikey said.

"Well I'm afraid you're to late. The chemical I execrated from his brain is changing me. Your minds are now opening up to me."

"Oh really then you must know that I'm gonna smack…" Raph said but was cut off by Falco

"Smack the white off my lab coat? Oh yes, how humorous."

"Lucky guess!"

Raph's temper really boiled over as he charged Falco, but Falco dodged his attack as if it was nothing. Like he wasn't even trying. Raph tried again and again using different mover with every assault. When he tried using his sai's, Falco stole one while he wasn't looking and knocked him out with his own weapon. Soon it was Leo's turn. He charged like Raph did, but used his weapons first. Swiping at Falco left and right still not able to land a blow.

"Wow, its like he's psychic." Mikey said in awe

"Hello that's what he just said." Donnie said with and dead pan look

"Oh, well I kind of tuned out when he did his whole 'I'm evil' blah, blah, blah, thing." They were interrupted when Leo was out of the picture by being knocked out.

Maria decided it was her turn. She let out a loud growl and the guys took a step back. She lunged for Falco but he side stepped and she missed completely.

"Primitive creatures such as you are so predictable." Falco said in a mocking tone.

She growled even louder and snarled at him. She went to swipe at him with her claws, but he dodged again, unfortunately for him he wasn't quick enough, because there were three thin lines on his arm. They turned his sleeve red and began to drip blood. Suddenly he picked up Raph's sai, and lunged for her, she jumped over him b hitting his back and jumping again, but Falco turned around lighting fast, and cut her arm. She yelped in pain, and landed on the floor with a hard thud. She looked up at Falco and saw that the tip of Raph's sai was caked with her own blood. Falco took a cloth he had in his pocket and cleaned the end of the sai then he put it back in his pocket. He began to walk towards her with the sai pointing down. He raised it above his head ready to deliver the finale blow and end her life, but he stopped when he heard the guys talking.

"Don't worry, I can do this, I just have to fight without thinking." Mikey said with a bit of a grin. His eye then became big with realization.

"Wait a minute… How do I fight without thinking? Oh man now I'm thinking about not thinking!" His eye became big again and he fell to the floor unconscious, Falco snuck up behind him and used the handle of the sai to hit him in the back of the head.

"The who can read mind, is unstoppable." Falco said

"Oh yeah, will see about that!" Donnie said as he charged for Falco

Donnie spun his bo-staff in all directions and tried to hit Falco from every kind of direction he could think of. But thinking was the problem. Without even trying Falco knocked Donnie back and he landed on the floor with a thud like Maria, and he landed on his side.

"I really must admire that complex brain of yours Donatello. You come up with so many ideas! To bad I can see them all coming."

Donnie got back on his feet and got ready to fight again.

"By the way… Do you honestly think you have a chance with Maria?"

That hit Donnie hard, he could feel his heart thumping hard against his chest. Maria did mean a lot to him. At first he liked April, and tried his hardest to get her attention, but Maria was a bit different. She gave her attention and listened to every thing he said. She was nice and she cared, and she was very beautiful in his eyes. Did he honestly have a chance with a girl like her?

"Oh come on Donnie you can do this, just don't think, no thinking." Donnie said to his self. All the thoughts he had about how to fight him poured out of his head. He only needed a moment and his mind, for once, was blank.

He charged for Falco and this time he couldn't dodge him. He got him the gut first and circled around him and punched him right in the spine. He used all kinds of moves on him, even used an upper cut to the chin. He back flipped onto the wall behind him and shot straight for Falco. He punched him multiple times in the stomach. When he gave the finale blow Falco was knocked back into the metal cage in the wall, and fell unconscious.

The guys were now well enough to stand and they gathered around Donnie, with smiles on their faces.

"Alright Donnie, that was awesome!" Raph said excitedly

"Good work Donnie." Leo said patting Donnie's shoulder

"Those backflips did the trick didn't they?" Mikey said with a smile on his face

"So what do we do about him?" Donnie asked as they turned to where Falco was thrown. Only to find that he wasn't there.

"He's gone!"

Their attention was taken away from the cage and over to Maria, who was still on the floor licking her wounded arm.

Donnie walked towards her and looked the cut on her front left arm. It was still bleeding a bit, but if he bandaged it, it should be fine.

"Don't worry girl, once we get back to the lair, I'll take care of it." Donnie said patting Maria lightly on the head.

She shook her head and tried to stand up. She managed to stand on all fours, but tucked her left paw in and limbed on her three good paws. Donnie tried to stop her to keep her from hurting her self.

"Ōkami, you need to take it easy, if you put to much pressure on it, you might make it worse." Donnie said, trying to get her to stop.

She looked at him in the eye, and he ends of her mouth twitched up into small smile. She was touched by his concern, but she had her own way of healing her self. She leaned closer to him and gave him a small lick on the tip of his nose. Donnie's eyes widened a bit, feeling a little shocked. She went in the opposite direction she was going and went towards Rockwell instead. She pawed at the cuffs on his wrists, and looked at them with pleading eyes.

"Alright I get the message." Donnie said as he stood up and walked over to Rockwell and undid his cuffs.

The moment he was free, he got out of the chair and went to the window, but before he left he looked back at the guys with more calm and friendly look.

"I'm no psychic, but I think he's trying to thank us." Donnie said.

Rockwell turned to Maria and she gave a small smile and jerked her head in the direction of the window.

"Hey, if he reacts to evil thoughts, is New York really the best place for him?" Raph asked with his arm crossed over his chest.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Leo said with his hands on his hips

Suddenly they heard a man shouting out side. Something along the lines of him telling a monkey to get off of his car. Next thing they heard was the sound a car swerving off the road and a loud crashing noise. They all cringed at the sound, thinking what that poor person just went through.

Maria looked out the window and couldn't help but stare and the full moon. She approached the window and hopped onto its seal.

"Ōkami, if you have to go, we understand. You don't have to stay if you don't want too." Leo said looking at her as she stared out the window.

Maria turned around and looked at them all. Her eyes landed on Donnie last, and felt her checks heat up a bit. She was obviously happy that they couldn't see it. She turned back the window and jumped out.

The guys gasped and ran to window and looked down. There was nothing on the concrete ground, they thought they were hallucinating, until they heard a howl across from them. They to building directly across from them and saw Maria standing tall on all fours.

"Dude! How does she do that?!" Mikey asked with an excited smile on his face.

Maria howled one last time and ran across to the next building and landing perfectly on top of it. And she went on her way disappearing into the night once more.

Once Maria was far enough, she changed back to her human form. She breathed a sigh of relief, happy to be in her human form again. She jumped down from the building she was on and landed on her feet once she hit the ground. She put her hands in her pocket and walked back her grandparents place. She was only a few blocks away from their apartment, so it wouldn't be that long a walk. She suddenly felt a stinging sensation in her left arm. She lifted her sleeve and remembered how Falco cut her arm with Raph's sai. It wasn't bleeding any more, but her arm was still stained with the left over blood and the long gash could still easily be seen. This was going to be an interesting conversation starter with her grandmother.

But as long as she knew the guys were safe and unharmed, she could live with it. Tomorrow she hoped that things would be as bad as they were today, but maybe just a bit better. After all you never know what tomorrow holds, right?

* * *

**Alright I know ya'll don't like cliffhangers, but this is where the chapter stops for now, i still need to rush up on the episodes of TMNT 2k12, I've so caught with the new ones that forgot some of the old ones, but I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I can ok. R&R I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm Back! Anyway I'm so sorry this chapter took so long, writters block is being a pain in the neck! But I hope this new chapter will make up for time. And I hope you all enjoy it. BTW this kind of like a one shot, but I just felt like doing it and hope you like it. ENJOY!**

* * *

Ch. 4 Sing your heart out!

Today was like any other day, the guys were up to their usual everyday stuff, but the one thing that was different was the Maria was there with them. She sat next to Donnie; back-to-back as they both typed away on their laptops, she also had a pair of headphones in her ears as she listened to her song list. Leo was watching his favorite T.V. show, Raph was reading one his comics, and Mikey was playing one of his video games. The calm atmosphere was replaced with an excite voice that entered the lair.

"Hey guys!" April shouted as she came running in with a flyer in her hand.

"Hey April, what's up?" Leo asked as he stood up from his sit on the floor.

"You'll never believe this, a singing competition is being held here in New York, at Central Park, check it out!"

The guys gathered around to see the flyer that April had. It had a dark blue sky, and black New York skyscrapers that were lit up with yellow windows. In big pink and sliver letters it said 'Sing Your Heart Out' 'Sign in for the big karaoke competition, pick the song of you're choosing and sing your heart out. The winner will be broadcasted all across New York City, and become a 'One Hit Wonder!' Sign up today, competition starts on Wednesday."

"Cool! We gotta watch this, this is gonna be so AWESOME!" Mikey said as he jumped with excitement.

"Well I guess it's pretty cool, being a one hit wonder and being broadcasted all over New York, which would be pretty awesome wouldn't it?" Leo said with a small smile

They over heard a song being played, they all turned to see Maria mouthing the words to the song she was listening to, bobbing her head to the beat. A thought then accrued to Donnie. A grin came to him as he walked over to Maria. He tapped her on the shoulder and she paused her music and looked him in the eye.

"Oh hey guys, sorry I wasn't listening, I just got caught up in one of my all time favorite songs." She said as she got up to stand

"Well listen to this, there's a singing competition in central park, what would you say if you were in it?" Donnie said with his gap toothy grin.

The guys and April were surprised at him, they didn't really think that he would ask Maria to be in this, but it would be interesting.

"Oh… well… I um… I don't know Donnie; I really don't consider myself a good singer."

"Oh come on, I bet you have a wonderful voice." Donnie said with a smile instead of a grin.

"Yeah, hey why not sing that song you were just listening to, to get ya started?" Mikey said popping up behind Donnie.

"Well alright, but you asked for it."

Maria took her computer and plugged into Mikey's loud speakers, she then found the song she was looking for, let the music play.

The beat then began, it sounded like pop music with a hint of techno. She composed her-self for a minute and then began to sing.

**The energy's impactful**

**Feel the beat, don't be so careful**

**Everybody here look so beautiful in the light**

**When we move, it's sterile**

Now all of them were surprised at how well she managed to sing this song, it was like pop with rap put together. At least that's how it sounded to them. Donnie on the other hand had his mouth hanging open with his eyes wide. All he could do in this state was stare at her.

**Do you feel this? Do you feel that?**

**Did you take some? Did you get back?**

**Are you ready to move it, move it?**

'**Cause I'm ready to lost it, lose it**

**So let it flow, oh**

**Get them out on the floor, oh**

**If you take is slow, well, I'ma ready to go**

**So watch me, watch me**

**I twist my hips, watch me**

**I pump my fist, watch me**

**I move like this, watch me**

**World, watch me, world, watch me**

Maria seemed to get lost in the beat as she danced to the music, each move in perfect sync with the beat.

**I pound my lips, watch me**

**I swerve and dip, watch me**

**I slide and switch, watch me**

**Whirl, watch me, whirl, watch me**

**Yo, all I need is a beat and a dance floor**

**Honestly, what move could y'all ask for?**

**It's like a passport to another world**

**The DJ spinning like a world wins world**

**And we straight grinning like winning in the night**

**And I'm awake, willing to be thrilling, it's a great feeling**

**I'ma take what I get, motivate, take a step**

**Innovate, get a rap, levitate, manifest**

Maria pulled off all kinds of jumps and twists like the lyrics to the music. She probably didn't realize what she was doing because she pulled Mikey into her dance by twirling him around. He let out a laugh and joined her in her dance. The guys watched as their brother and friend did their dance. Donnie had a smile on his face, but inside he was silently burning.

**Do you feel this? Do you feel that?**

**Did you take some? Did you get back?**

**Are you ready to move it, move it?**

'**Cause I'm ready to lose it, lose it**

**So let it flow, oh**

**Get them on the floor, oh**

**If you take it slow, well, I'ma ready to go**

**So watch me, watch me**

**I twist my hips, watch me**

**I pump my fist, watch me**

**I move like this, watch me**

**Whirl, watch me, whirl, watch me**

**I pound my lips, watch me**

**I swerve and dip, watch me**

**I slide and switch, watch me**

**Whirl, watch me, whirl, watch me**

**So get it right or don't get it at all**

**We all fall, don't curl up into a ball**

**And don't stall, stand tall, get your back up the wall**

**And get back on the ball and get back in, bob now**

The guys were watching in anticipation as Mikey and Maria were performing a neat dance move. Mikey had twirled her around and dipped her down, her hair draped over his arm. The two of them were now back to back as Maria versed the next pair of lyrics.

**Grab the door by the hand**

**And pull it like a rubber band, back and forth**

**Like gonna go the implant spontaneous, smart consentaneous**

**Reach for the sky now, get subterraneous**

**Do you feel this? Do you feel that?**

**Did you take some? Did you get back?**

**Are you ready to move it, move it?**

'**Cause I'm ready to lose it, lose it**

**So let it flow, oh**

**Get them out on the floor, oh**

**If you take is slow, well, I'ma ready to go**

**So watch me, watch me**

**I twist my hips, watch me**

**I pump my fist, watch me**

**I move like this, watch me**

**Whirl, watch me, whirl, watch me**

**I pound my lips, watch me**

**I swerve and dip, watch me**

**I slide and switch, watch me**

**Whirl, watch me, whirl, watch me**

**I twist my hips, watch me**

**I pump my fist, watch me**

**I move like this, watch me**

**Whirl, watch me, whirl, watch me**

**I pound my lips, watch me**

**I swerve and dip, watch me**

**I slide and switch, watch me**

**Whirl, watch me, whirl, watch me**

Mikey locked his fingers together as Maria jumped from them and she flipped in the air three times before sticking the landing and Mikey slid right next to her.

The guys stared in disbelief at Maria, when their silent moment was over, they all cheered and whopped with excitement. They all gathered around her and their smiles grew even bigger if possible.

"I don't get what you were talking about, you're awesome!" Raph said throwing his hands in the air

"Maria, you're perfectly amazing, that was the single coolest singing act ever!" Leo said placing both of his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm with Raph on this one, I don't understand what you were nervous about, and your voice is incredible!" Donnie said with excitement.

"THAT WAS THE COOLEST THING EVER!" Mikey shouted with joy

"You guys really think I have a good singing voice?" Maria asked with a small smile

"YES!" They all chorused together.

Maria's checks turned a light shade of pink. Sure she liked to sing, but she personally thought she was tone deaf, so she never really sung to anyone except herself.

"Well if you really think I'm good…. I guess I'll sign up." Maria said

The guys cheered with glee and excitement and April ran up to Maria and hugged her tight. She couldn't help but laugh as she became the center of attention, but personally she was a tad shy when it came to being in the spotlight.

She left with April to go sign up for the competition, it Monday so she had three days to prepare for the contest. They went over to central park only to find it completely crowded with people! A huge stage was in the center of the park, and to the left of it was a signing post where three people sat. Two men and one woman, one man had dark brown hair hazel green eyes, a black leather jacket, dark blue jeans, a gray t-shirt, and a pair of with and black tennis shoes. Over all he looked like an ordinary teen. The other two looked very professional. The woman had light brown hair tied up in a bun, a pair of blue earrings, the outfit she wore looked like one of those high professional business outfits, it was gray and had a white blouse underneath the gray cotton jacket, a gray skirt that came down to the bottom of her knees and a pair of black flats. The second man had fair skin and had more of a country look. A golden brown coat, blue button up long sleeve shirt, a brown leather belt with a gold buckle in the front, a pair of faded blue jeans and dusty brown cowboy boots. His hair was covered by white cowboy hat.

"Hello ladies, are you hear to sign up for the contest?" The woman asked

"No I'm here to sign her up." April said as she jabbed her thumb in Maria's direction.

"Alright then, I'm Brenda Rimes, and this is Jacob McRain." She said as pointed to the man in the leather jacket. He nodded his head to her. "And this is Joseph O'Riley." She said as the pointed to the man dressed in the country outfit. "I'm one of the directors for a music company in California; our company is international and can spread any kind of music as far as D.C. to N.C. I'll be one of the judges in the contest, and so will these two. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said as she held out her hand to Maria.

"It a pleasure to meet you too, I'm Maria." Maria said as she shook Brenda's hand.

"Alright then, missy all we need is your signature, and for you to draw a number." Joseph said and he handed her a clipboard with at least fifty signatures or more with an empty line at the bottom and pointed to a glass bowl with hundreds of red ballots with numbers on them.

She took the pen and signed her name on it. The stepped forward to the glass bowl and grabbed the first ballot she saw. When she pulled it out her number was '#21'.

Brenda placed her number next to her signature and placed it down.

"Good luck." Brenda said

Maria left the line and looked back for one minute; only to see one of the judges know as Jackson, give her a soft smile and wave. She felt her checks heat up a bit as she gave a small wave back.

They left central park and returned to the guys to tell that she was in the raffle for the singers. And after that it was non-stop training for the contest. She practiced her singing back and forth for the whole day; Mikey was her partner when she danced to the music, Donnie helped her find the perfect song for her to sing the night of the contest, and Leo and Raph helped her with dancing skills. Secretly they learned their moves from Mikey, but worked they way up. They already thought her voice was perfect the way it was, so it didn't take too much to get her ready, the only problem was trying to find a song to sing.

But thankfully Maria picked out the perfect song she could sing even without the music, and she picked out the perfect outfit to wear the night she sings.

It was Wednesday and the guys were at Central Park at eight p.m. The judges were about to draw the finally contestant for the contest. Maria was waiting in anticipation with April next to her; both kept their fingers crossed.

"And the finale number is…" The judge Brenda held up the card and said the finale number. "Number 21!"

Maria and April both squealed with joy and hugged each other jumping up and down like giddy school girls. On top the building where the guys were, they all jumped and whopped with joy, knowing that their friend was going to sing tonight.

When Maria and April went to see the guys she insisted on them staying there until it was show time.

The contestant went one by one, singing their songs and getting applause from the audience. Maria was the last singer of the night; the guys watched as the singers came and went, only watching for Maria.

"Alright everyone, are you for the last singer of the night?!" Jacob was on stage agreeing to be the announcer for the contest. The crowd went wild and cheered as collective screams filled the air and bright flashing light from cameras could be seen from the crowd.

"Oh man I'm sorry, but I can't hear you. I said are you are you ready for last singer of the night?!" The crowd erupted into screams even louder than before, if possible.

"Alright, then I want all of you to give a warm welcome to lucky contestant number 21. MARIA!" Jacob pointed to the right of the stage and what came from behind the curtains made the crowd gasp in awe and cheer so loud practically all of New York could hear it.

Maria stepped out from behind the curtain, and she looked absolutely beautiful. She was wearing a long sleeve red dress shirt that flowed down to her waist and a long black skirt that reached her ankle. Her hair was up in an elegant ponytail that showed off her ruby earrings. She had on a pair of black high-heels and her necklace could be seen as the amulet rested on her chest.

"Alright Maria are you ready to sing?" Jacob asked as he handed her the microphone.

"Well is it alright if I say something before I do?" Maria asked

"It's up to the audience. What'da ya say everyone, shall we let this lovely lady make a speech before her performance?" He held out the microphone to the audience and they busted into cheers.

"The people have spoken, so it's all you." Jacob handed her the microphone, and she held it up to her mouth as she turned to face the audience. The crowd cheered like crazy and began to die down, as Maria was ready to speak.

"Ok to tell the truth I've only lived in New York for a few years, and never expected for this kind of thing to happen." Maria began; a few people cheered a bit, but let her continue. "But, this is by far the coolest thing ever, and the first thing you should know about this song, is that it describes how I felt when I first came here as a kid, so I hope you all enjoy it." The crowd cheered again and clapped for her.

Her song soon began with a guitar at the beginning. And then she sang.

**I hopped of the plan at LAX, with a dream and my cardigan**

**Welcome to the land of fame, excess, whoa am I gonna fit in?**

**Jumped in the cab, here I am the for the first time**

**Look to my right, and I see the Hollywood sign**

**This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous**

**My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick**

**Too much pressure and I'm nervous**

**That's when the taxi man turned on the radio**

**And the Jay-Z song was on**

**And the Jay-Z song was on**

**And the Jay-z song was on**

Maria reached for a button on her skirt; she unclipped it and took it off to reveal a pair of dark blue jeans she wore underneath it. As she sung the next line of lyrics she threw her skirt in the air and the crowd went into fits of cheers filled every corner of the crowd.

**So I put my hands up they're playin' my song**

**The butterflies fly away**

**I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"**

**Movin' my hips like "Yeah!**

She bounded from one corner of the stage to the other. She stretched out her hand to the screaming fans all reaching out for her hand like the crazed fans they were.

**Got my hands up, they're playin' my song**

**And now I'm gonna be okay**

**Yeah! It's a party in the USA**

**Yeah! It's a party in the USA**

**Get to the club in my taxi cab**

**Everybody's lookin' at me now**

**Like "Who's that chick that's rockin' kicks**

**She's gotta be from out of town"**

**So hard with my girls not around me**

**It's definitely not a Nashville part**

'**Cause all I see are stilettos**

**I guess I never got the memo**

**My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick**

**Too much pressure and I'm nervous**

**That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune**

**And the Britney song was on**

**And the Britney song was on**

**And the Britney song was on**

**So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song**

**The butterflies fly away**

**I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"**

**Movin' my hips like "Yeah!**

**Got my hands up, they're playin' my song**

**And now I'm gonna be okay**

**Yeah! It's a party in the USA!**

**Yeah! It's a party in the USA!**

**Feel like hoppin' on a flight, on a flight**

**Back to my hometown tonight, town tonight**

**Something stops me every time, every time**

**The DJ plays my song and I feel alright**

**So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song**

**The butterflies fly away**

**I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"**

**Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"**

**Got my hands up, they're playin' my song**

**And now I'm gonna be okay**

**Yeah! It's a party in the USA!**

**Yeah! It's a party in the USA!**

**So I put my hands up, they're playing my song**

**The butterflies fly away**

**I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"**

**Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"**

**Got my hands up, they're playin' my song**

**And now I'm gonna be okay**

**Yeah! It's a party in the USA!**

**Yeah! It's a party in the USA!**

Once her song was over the audience jumped, yelled and screamed so loud you could lose your hearing in both ears. April was among the crowd jumping and screaming the loudest for her friend. Maria took a bow and left the stage. She was met with a bone-crushing hug, curtsey of April.

"Oh my gosh you were amazing up there, I'm so proud of you Maria!" April said looking Maria in the eye

"Well I guess I was good, but now we have to wait and see what the judges have to say, but I still had a lot of fun up there." Maria said as she hugged April back. As if on Q, Jacob came up on stage.

"Alright everyone, was that awesome or what?! How about we give Miss Maria one more round of applause for a completely and totally off the hook performance!" Once again the crowd cheered and erupted with noise.

"Ok, were gonna take a short brake and let the judges pick the winner. If you have a favorite that your hoping is gonna win, keep your fingers crossed and we'll see what happens."

Maria and April made their way through the crowd heading for the building where they last saw the guys. Once there, they went up the fire escape, and Maria was greeted with four crazy fan-turtles.

"Mari, you AWESOME!" Mikey shouted as he raised his hands and flashed the devil horns.

"Mari?" she asked

"Oh, well, its ya know… a nickname. You've been our friend for a while now, and I was just thinking…" Mikey felt a little awkward saying this.

"It's ok Mikey I don't mind." Maria said with a smile and hugged him. Mikey turned one shade of pink, but hugged her back.

"You were amazing out there, Maria. Your gonna win this I just know it!" Leo said coming to her side.

"Dude, that was so cool, did you plan that?!" Raph asked

"Actually I did." They all gave her a look that said 'say what now?' "Well actually it was kind of last minute. I had it planed out while I was waiting for my turn to sing."

"Well no matter what you did, it was completely incredible." Donnie said

Maria gave him a sweet smile and he tensed. Every time she smiles he can feel his heart beat go higher and higher, like it was gonna burst out of his chest. Still he couldn't help it; he liked her, a lot. But all he could do was hope that she would come to feel the same way. Suddenly the crowd cheered again as Jacob came back on stage.

"Alright everyone are you ready for this? The judges have made their final decision, and now were ready to introduce the winner." Jacob said as the crowd screamed with excitement.

"Well, might as well go down there and see what happens." Maria said as she left with April right behind her.

As they went toward the stage, Jacob had a card in his hand, that card had the winners name on it.

"Ok first allow me to introduce the runner up. Nichole Anderson, for her song 'I don't wanna be in love'." Jacob said a young ebony black hair girl came up on stage. The crowd clapped for her, but became silent as the drum roll played for the winner.

"And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the name of your winner." The crowd cheered again. Maria was biting her nails and was completely tense. April put a comforting hand on her shoulder as they waited for the name to be called.

"Now the winner… of tonight's competition…" Maria couldn't help but hug April with anticipation, and April hugged back. It was pretty obvious that they were scared beyond belief.

"Is… MARIA!" The crowd let out the loudest cheer that New York City has ever heard. Maria's eyes were wide as she ran up to the stage. People moved out of the way and a path for her up to the stage. They all clapped and cheered as she ran by. Once on stage she came up to Jacob a little out of breath. He pats her on the back trying to help her get the breath flowing through her lungs again.

"Congratulations Maria. You are the winner of 'Sing Your Heart Out!' Were you expecting this?" He asked as he put the microphone near her mouth so she could speak. Thankfully she could breath normally now.

"Well actually no, I wasn't. I've never done anything like this before in my whole life, but I'm glad I did tonight, and I have one my new best friends to thank for getting me to come here." Maria said as her cheeks turned red a little bit from having to say that in front of the crowd as they went 'awww'.

"Well we can't wait to have you sing to our worldwide audience tonight. Am I right folks?" the crowd cheered and shouted with fits of joy.

"And I can't wait to get up there and sing my heart out!" Maria said with a huge smile on her face.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's get going, your limo awaits." Jacob said with a bow in the direction of the limo.

She was lead by Jacob through the crowd of screaming fans, who were being held back by security. Some of the people were reaching their arms out to her and screaming 'Maria we love you' and 'you are so awesome' and things like that. As they reached the limo, Maria went inside finally safe from the crowd. Jacob told her that he and the judges would meet her at her destination. The limo began to drive away, and just when she thought she was safe, she still heard screaming and cheers. She looked behind her and saw every person that was in the audience follow the limo. She just ignored it and relaxed. She felt her phone buzz and she looked at the caller ID and saw it was Donnie. She answered with a big smile on her face.

"Hello?" she answered

"DIDN'T WE TELL YOU, YOU'D BE GREAT?" Donnie shouted

"Ok, Donnie, I get it your excited, no need to make me lose my hearing." Maria as she pulled the phone away from ear a bit.

"Well, anyway we're following you on foot; I promise we'll be there to watch your song okay." Donnie said calmly.

"Ok, I'll talk to you guys when the concert is over. See ya then, bye." Maria said as she hung up.

The limo soon pulled up to a gigantic stadium that had search light shine in the night sky. There was a giant that had her name in different colors, but most of them were red. As the limo pulled up the showverb opened the door for her to be lead out on the red carpet which was lined with thousands of people that were snapping photos and jumping up and down like crazy. She stepped out with a bright smile and walked down the red carpet into the stadium. She was surrounded by four security guards that lead her to her dressing room. Inside it was littered with roses and was filled with all kinds of outfits.

"Hey." Said a voice behind her.

She turned to see it was only Jacob.

"Hey, what are you doing back here?"

"I came to tell you that you'll be due on stage in about ten minutes, you have that long to get ready. Until then I wish you luck." He said as he stepped out the door.

She was left alone with all the dress's and tops and pants in New York. She looked them all trying to find the perfect one for her performance. She kept looking through until she found the one that stood out of all the others. She got dressed and she had to wait at least five more minutes until she had to come out. She took the time to text Donnie.

M: 'Hey I got 5 mins, B4 I have to come out there… I'm really scared, I've never done anything like this, what happens if I slip up and fail?'

D: 'Hey come on, if you can sing as well as you can fight the Kraang, than everything will be a breeze. ;)'

M: Thanks Donnie, u always know what to say 3'

D: ^^'

M: LOL

Her messages with Donnie were interrupted when someone knocked on her dressing room door. She put her phone down so no one would see and stood up.

"Come in." She said loudly. After she said that a guy with a black t-shirt that the word 'Staff' on it in all caps in white with a head set, blue jeans white sneakers and a brown clipboard, came and stood in the frame of the door.

"Miss, we're almost ready for you, are you ready?" He asked

"I just need one minute and I'm ready to go." She replied

"Alright then, but you might wanna be quick the crowds getting' fidgety." He said as he left closing the door behind him.

She took her T-phone back out and gave a mass text to the hole team and April.

M: OK guys, this is it, I'm about to sing to all of New York. I just pray that nothing will end in disaster ':{'

L: You'll be fine

R: Go knock em' dead!

D: Like I said before, everything will be a breeze. ;)

Mky: Go and Rock this place XD!

A: Your gonna be awesome I know it ;D

With a huge smile on her face she stood up proud and tall and left for the stage.

Outside the stadium was completely filled to the brim with screaming fans and flashing camera that were taking picture every minute. April was in that crowd in the very front row where she could see Maria up close.

After a couple of minute the entire stadium went dark. Soon one spotlight went to the stage, and what it showed made all of them stare in awe.

Maria stood in the spot light and her look was breath taking. She wore a black sleeveless turtle neck with her necklace resting in the center of her chest. She wore thin white cacky's with a pair of white high heels. Her eyes lashes were thick and black; she had black eye liner which made her bright aqua eyes pop out in the dark. Her lips were light pink and shined bright like glitter, and for a final touch her nail were done with French tips, and her hair was up in a high pony tail. Over she looked like a rising pop star. Soon soft piano music started to play; she held the microphone up and began to sing.

_Trying hard to fight these tears_

_I'm crazy worried_

_Messing with my head this fear_

_I'm so sorry_

_You know you gotta get it out_

_I can't take it_

_That's what being friends about_

The music was soft and subtle at first, bit what people didn't expect was for it to loud and turn from soft music to 'blow your head off when your near the speaker' loud pop music.

_I, I wanna cry_

_I can't deny_

_Tonight I wanna up and hide_

_And get inside_

_It isn't right_

_I gotta live in my life_

_I know I, I know I_

_I know I gotta do it_

_I know I, I know I_

_I know I gotta do it_

The entire stage erupted with all kinds of light shows as smoke bombs set off on the sides of the stage in front and back.

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_

_Determinate, d-determinate_

_Push until you can and then demand more_

_Determinate, d-determinate_

_You and me together, we can make it better_

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_

_Determinate, d-determinate_

_Hate to feel this way_

_And waste a day_

_I gotta get myself on stage_

_I shouldn't wait or be afraid_

_The chips will fall where they may_

_I know I, I know I_

_I know I gotta do it_

_I know I, I know I_

_I know I gotta do it_

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_

_Determinate, d-determinate_

_Push until you can't and then demand more_

_Determinate, d-determinate_

_You and me together, we can make it better _

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_

_Determinate, d-determinate_

_Okay, it's Wen and I'm heaven-sent_

_Music like a veteran_

_Renegade, lemonade, use it in my medicine_

_Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them_

_People need a breather 'cause they're feeling that adrenaline_

_Stop! Now hurry up and let us in. Knock!_

'_Cause we're coming to your house and_

_People keep on smiling like the lemons in their mouths_

_We're the real deal, you know how I feel_

_Why they're in it for a bill_

_I'm just in it for the thrill_

_Get down now I ain't playin' around_

_Get your feet up on the ground_

_And just make that sound like_

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_

_Determinate, d-determinate_

_Push until you can't and then demand more_

_Determinate, d-determinate_

_You and me together, we can make it better_

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_

_Determinate, d-determinate_

_Come on and, come on and_

_Come on and get it going_

_Come on and, come on and_

_Come on and get it going_

_On the dance floor_

_On the dance floor_

_D-D-Dance floor_

_Determinate_

When she finished her song the stadium should've been able to break every window within a 105 mile radius.

"Thank you New York city, you've been a great audience, GOODNIGHT!" Maria said as she left the stage.

After which she was crowded to by a bunch of people, even a few record dealer but she turned them all down, because as much as being a star was tempting, she just wanted to be her. Once that was all done and over with she left through the back door and went on top of the stadium roof. She breathed in a breath of fresh air and was finally relaxed. That relaxation was however replaced when someone tackled her. She gave a yelp and tried to see who it was, only to be met with a flash of green and orange, that's when she knew who it was.

"MARIA YOU WERE AWESOME!" Mikey shouted as he hugged her tight.

"Thanks… Mikey… Can't… Breathe… Hug… To tight." She strained

"Oh! Sorry." He said bashfully as he loosened his grip. Maria got air going through her lungs again, but still returned the embrace. Soon the rest of the gang including April came running towards the two, and just when Mikey let her go, she was pulled into another's arms and spun around. She looked to see who it was and this time it was Donnie

"Now didn't we say that you were gonna be awesome!?" Donnie asked as her spun her around once more. He set her down but kept her in his arms. A little unaware that the guys had knowing looks their faces. They soon crowded around the two.

"Dude, I knew you could sing, but I didn't know you could rap!" Raph exclaimed with excitement.

"Well, I guess you can say that I'm full of surprises. I even surprise myself." She said with a hint of pink on her cheeks.

"Aw come on. An amazing girl like you should have plenty of talent to go around." Donnie said without thinking.

Everyone looked at him with a surprised look on his face, while Maria looked away bashfully with a small smile; her cheeks turn light pink again.

"Did I just say that out loud?" Donnie asked a little too afraid to hear the answer.

"Yes. Yes, yes you did." Leo said with a smirk

"But it was also very sweet." Maria said turning to back to Donnie. But what he and the others really did not expect was for her to kiss him on the cheek! Donnie turned the same shade of red as Raph's mask. When she tried to leave his grip she couldn't. She looked at him and saw he was a little paralyzed from the kiss.

"Um… Donnie… you can let me go now." She said with a lopsided smile. Donnie shook his head and quickly realized that he hadn't let go of her. His blush somehow went deeper and he then let go.

"Sorry." He said hesitantly

"It's ok." Maria replied

"Well, I can say for sure it's been a long day filled with suspense and singing, I think that earns us a good night's rest." Leo said with his arms crossed.

"You don't have to tell me twice, I'm wiped out." Maria said

"But we can see each other again tomorrow right?" Mikey asked with a bright smile

"Yeah sure….(yawn)… can we continue this tomorrow." She said trying to hold back her yawn.

"Alright, we'll see ya tomorrow then. Let's go guys." Leo said as he left Mikey and Raph following.

"By the way Donnie…" Maria asked

"Yeah?" he asked

"Thanks for that pep talk earlier. You really are too good to me." She said as she hugged him one last time.

"No problem. If you ever need anything, I'll be there to help. I promise." He replied with his hand over his heart.

"Alright, then you'll be the first I call if I ever need a hand. I'll see ya later Okay. Bye." Maria said as she left.

Donnie watched as she left. His hand went to the cheek that she kissed, and soon a genuine smile spread across his face. He soon then left and caught up with his brothers and went home.

* * *

**A/N: Hey ya'll, I certainly hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I hope you liked the little Donnie and Marai fluff, hey it was gonna happen, but you guys just didn't know when ;) Anyway i'll be working on the next one for a while, but I will update KK. And remeber R&R the more reviews, the faster the update KK ;)**


	6. Authors Note

Author's note:

**Hey everyone, it's me, I am so terribly sorry that its taking me so long to update my stories. This goes especially to readers of my TMNT story and TFP story. It's just I have a few Ideas that wanna work out before I publish the next chapter, and I have so many ideas for stories on other cartoon series that I'm working on, and just can't focus one, I'm practically working 4 stories at the same time! Literally! I don't think I should say what kind of stories I'm working cause personally I think your gonna laugh. But please, please, PLEASE, promise that you guys won't lose interest in it. I'm starting to lose inspiration, so I'm hoping to get a few ideas from you, so for now I hope you can be patient ok.**

**Thank you 4 your time and 4 reading this**


End file.
